Del odio al amor solo un paso!
by Priscila-senpai
Summary: Maka es una chica especial, eso lo sabe todo el mundo, pero... y los que no lo saben? tendran que averiguarlo no? un summary requete malo XD lean pliiis
1. prologo

Prologo

Del odio al amor un solo paso!

Soul Eater no me pertenece (aun) ni sus personajes tampoco, y no hago este fic con fines de lucro.

Maka Albarn, la mejor técnica de la gran Death City, titulada hace algunos meses por el mismo Shinigami-Sama. Su Título fue decidido en un concurso, y ella resulto así la ganadora

Black Star: oe oe, que ganó solo por que el Gran ore-sama, no participó, claro me daría lastima que el gran YO que superará a los dioses compita con alguien, seria trampa, y El Gran Black Star no es tramposo y le da oportunidad a los Débiles mortales.

Deth The Kid: yo no participé, por que un Shinigami tan asimétrico como yo no tiene derecho de participar en un concurso tan simétrico como ese T.T.

Por que soy tan asimétrico???!!! Por que???, tres rayas estúpidas, soy un cerdo moriré matenme!!! Buaaaaaa

Liz: cállate ¬¬ nos pones en vergüenza a Patty y a mi, y a penas comienza el fic. No, corrijo es el prologo por Kami!

Patty: si cerdo cállate ya !!!

Kid: ok! T.T

Chrona: yo no se cómo lidiar con los concursos!!!

Ragnarok: por culpa de estaaa no participé, les hubiera ganado a todos…A todoooos!!!!! Niña tontaaaa

Chrona: no me pegues, no se como lidiar con los golpes, ni los concursos…

Maka: vamos no peleen ^^u

Por otra parte en la bella Inglaterra, la gran Guadaña Soul Eater, reconocida en su país por ser la guadaña mas filosa y resistente, además de otros trucos bajo la manga que lleva consigo. Conocido por algunos otros países interesados en guadañas y Técnicos, y por sobre todo Admirado por la mejor Técnica de Death City- claro que él no lo sabe-

Maka muere por conocerlo y empuñarlo como arma, aunque sea una vez. Soul esta ahogado en su mundo de Yo-soy-la-mejor-arma-del-mundo-adórenme.

Claro todo con su contra y su pro. Sin saberlo no están tan separados uno del otro, Soul tiene un pariente japonés y por esa razón habla japonés a la perfección.

Maka, tiene a su madre que viaja mucho a otros países, entre ellos su favorito Londres.

**Ella quiere comerse al mundo.**

**El cree que se lo comió****.**

**¿Que ira a suceder en esta loca historia?**

**SxM BxT KxC**

Si, lo se, fic algo rarito, denle una oportunidad díganme como les pareció el prologo, pronto subiré el primer capitulo Oficial, lo tengo escrito en una libreta, lo tengo que pulir un poco además de pasarlo ^^u

Con este prologo aclaro de una vez las dudas como

¿Cómo que Maka la ganadora? ¿y Chrona? ¿o Kid? ¿o Black Star?

¿Cómo Soul entiende a Maka si vive en Londres?

¿Más o menos de que trata?

¿Cuales son las parejas?

¿Qué pasa con Stein si es el mejor técnico?

Stein: Yo??...yo soy el Árbitro, Shinigami sama- no me dejó participar… ¿por que?

Simple razón limites de edad… ah si, y no me dejaba disecar a nadie

Se promete la actualización seguida, lo mas que se pueda y un final asegurado! Denle una oportunidad.

Nos leemos!!!


	2. Chapter I el viaje

Capitulo I

El viaje

**Punto ****de vista de Maka.**

Hoy es el día más importante de mi vida! Gané un concurso de técnicos, por suerte Kid, Black Star y Chrona no participaron…

El título me lo dió el mismo Shinigami-sama! Y la mejor parte es que mañana podré conocer a la guadaña Soul Eater! Mí querida madre viajará mañana a Londres, y yo le pedí que me llevara, así que podré hablar con Soul; eso claro, si lo encuentro primero.

La verdad ansío poder empuñarlo, dicen que es la guadaña más filosa que hay. Me pregunto si hablará japonés, porque mi inglés es…peeesimo…

Las ansias me consumen, estoy sentada en el sofá de mi apartamento, mi madre esta empacando sus cosas, porque claro, las mías yo las empaqué mucho antes que ella.

La veo venir hacia mí, y la miro curiosa para ver que me dirá.

-Maka, hija, segura que llevas lo necesario? –me preguntó con las manos es sus caderas y continuó-Sólo vamos por dos días y no quiero que lleves exceso de equipaje como aquella vez. ¿Recuerdas?-al decir eso me vino el recuerdo de los problemas que tuvimos en el último viaje, no pude evitar reír nerviosa…

Si mamá-dije nerviosa levantándome del sofá- ah, sabes, creo que olvidé algo en mi alcoba, ya regreso –dije caminando a paso rápido mientras veía a mi madre con su expresión de "ya-te-descubrí!!!" Aceleré el paso, entré a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta para ver sobre mi cama una maleta casi de mi tamaño, una gota rodó por mi sien mientras reía-

Si, me tocaría rehacer la maleta…creo que empaqué demasiado, sólo son dos días, tengo que pensar bien qué llevar, pero tampoco puedo llevarme todo el cuarto, verdad?.

La tarde se me pasó volando, ya eran las 06:00pm. Haaaw al fin terminé de empacar –de nuevo…- pero logre reducir mi maleta a una mas pequeña…creo. Oigo a mi madre por la puerta

Maaaaka!,la cena esta lista, deja de hacer tu equipaje y veeen!-gritó mi madre a, lo que pensé; sabía que ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo…Pero bueno, me descubrió…

Salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí al living a cenar, desde ahí pude ver la cocina, no me sorprendió ver el humo que salía del horno, mire la mesa y lo que vi fue 'comida rápida'… bueno, mi madre nunca fue buena cocinando ^^u

Me senté en la mesa y mi madre ya había empezado a comer, genial, pidió mucha variedad, pero yo elegí sólo el pollo con ensalada y jugo de naranja. Todo de la tienda de al lado…

Al terminar de comer dimos las gracias por la comida, yo me retiré antes para dormir-cosa que estaría difícil considerando lo que pasaría mañana- pero haría el intento de dormir.

Punto de vista de Kami

(La mamá de Maka)

Ella se retiró de la mesa luego de dar 'las gracias' y se fue a acostar, bueno, no creo que pueda dormir, pero lo que no sabe es la sorpresa que le tengo. Soul-kun va ha hacer una entrevista mañana, y ya reservé un par de asientos, cuando Maka se entere jeje se va a sorprender mucho.

Terminé de empacar mis cosas, y fui a mi habitación.

Mi habitación… no la vería en un tiempo, me voy de viaje continuo después del viaje a Londres con Maka, y mi habitación quedará sola, pero bueno, ya Maka le hallará un buen uso.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Punto de vista de Maka**

Escuché el despertador, con total claridad porque desperté antes de que sonara, ya son las 06:00 de la mañana.

Hey!!! Hoy vamos aaaaaa Loondreeees!!!! Siiiii!! Luego de tanta espera!

Salí disparada de mi cuarto, ya que era temprano, prepararía el desayuno… así comeríamos comida casera, no comprada…

Si mal no recuerdo tenemos que llegar al aeropuerto a las 09:00 am bueno, todavía tenemos tiempo.

Cuando acabé de preparar el desayuno vi algo que me hizo gritar del susto… pero, gracias a Kami!, sólo era mi madre que salía del cuarto con una tortilla de pepino desparramada por su rostro… eso creo…

-Mamá… que haces con… esa "cosa" en la cara? Me asustaste, te iba a lanzar la sartén en la cara ^^u-le dije riendo un poco

-Ah esto?-decía mientras se quitaba una rodaja del ojo- es un tratamiento especial, pero cambiando de tema, tenemos que desayunar pronto, para ir al aeropuerto y… oh! veo que preparaste el desayuno… que horror mi hija cocina mejor que yo T.T-al comentario reí para mis adentros

-Si, ya tengo el desayuno listo, comamos-le dije mientras me sentaba y esperaba que hiciera lo mismo.

Tuvimos un desayuno tranquilo, al terminar, cogimos nuestras maletas, salimos del edificio y pedimos un taxi, todavía era temprano, llegamos al aeropuerto, estaba lleno!, como nunca, a la hora de abordar subimos sin contratiempos fuimos a nuestros asientos designados y nos sentamos, yo decidí dormir desde el principio (ya que no había dormido mucho en la casa -.-u) caí rendida pronto en los brazos de Morfeo y no supe de mí.

**Punto de vista de Kami**

(La mama de Maka)

Mi querida hija se durmió en el avión, sin saber aún lo de la sorpresa, muero por llegar a Londres

Bueno, yo también dormiré un poco, total, falta mucho para llegar.

**Punto de vista de la narradora**

Así continuaron, ambas, dormidas, a veces despertaban un rato para mirar a la ventana, ir al baño, o comer.

Era un viaje largo eso sí, pasaron la horas y por fin el avión aterrizó en Londres. Bueno, en el aeropuerto para ser exactos, ambas, madre e hija bajaron del avión y fueron directo a buscar su equipaje.

Luego de que ambas recogieran dichos objetos salieron fuera del aeropuerto y pidieron un taxi. Al subir, la madre de Maka dio una dirección que llamó mucho la atención de la menor.

-Madre, a donde nos dirigimos, pensé que íbamos a un hotel-preguntó curiosa la oji-jade

-Pues si, vamos a un hotel, pero no ahora, a donde vamos es una sorpresa, ya verás que te va a gustar.-dijo sonriente Kami, mirando a su hija que sólo se dibujó en sus labios una expresión de duda.

Al llegar bajaron del taxi, pero Kami no extrajo su equipaje del portaequipajes del taxista, logrando de esa manera que Maka se exaltara.

-Mamá!!! El equipaje!!! El taxii!! Se va!! Mi ropa T.T!!!- decía a todo pulmón Maka pero su madre despreocupada le dijo:

-Hija, yo se lo que hago, el taxista es un amigo mío y nos hará el favor de llevar nuestro equipaje directo al hotel…¡¿No es maravilloso?!-dijo feliz mientras Maka pensaba que pronto se enloquecería de continuar esas "alocadas sorpresas" de su madre.

**Punto De Vista de Maka**

Cada día me preocupo más por las locuras de mamá que por las mías… es eso acaso normal? Yo respondo, NO!

Bueno, en fin, caminamos a lo que parecía un estadio, era grande, se escuchaba un alboroto dentro, al entrar vi al fondo del lugar un escenario, pensé que iríamos a sentarnos, pero otra "alocada sorpresa" (como ahora les llamo) apareció. Mi madre me llevó a una larga fila de personas que portaban chapas en sus camisas en las que claramente se leía la palabra: "TÉCNICO". Un hombre de alta estatura, con oscuros cabellos, se aproximó a mí y me entregó una chapa también, le agradecí (sin saber porqué le estaba agradeciendo…) pero lo hice, y miré a mi madre la cual reía… Se reía de mi??? pero ella me miró y dijo:

-Maka, hija, no sabes qué es ésto?- preguntó sin quitar esa expresión de su rostro.

-Mmm no, creeo que no, ni la más mínima idea…-dije sin saber aún dónde estábamos o qué rayos pasaba, pero ya estaba perdiendo los estribos.

-Maka… mira quien está sobre el escenario de prueba.-dijo aún más feliz.

Seguía extrañada, pero obedecí y voltee, y ahí estaba….oh…por…Dios…..S-S-Soul E-Eater??? Iba vestido con una chamarra amarilla, una cinta de pelo con su nombre, pantalones rojos y zapatos tenis con detalles, él era alto, mucho más que yo, tenía el cabello de un color blanco y unos hermosos ojos rubí, además de una interesante, algo escalofriante, sonrisa de tiburón, Miré a mi madre para abrazarla.

-Mamá cómo es que llegamos aquí? Digo; cómo sabías que yo quería ver a Soul y todo..? Cómo sabías que él estaría aquí y-y- lo más importante: qué-se-supone-que-voy-a-hacer-aquí??- por el rostro de mi madre estoy segura que no me entendió nada de lo que le dije… tal vez pregunté a una velocidad indescifrable…

-Bueno hija, te conozco tanto que te entiendo, te responderé en el orden de tus preguntas: 1) En taxi. 2) Porque leí tu diario ^^u….3) Una amistad mía me contó.

4) Vas a participar tontita!. A que no sabías que Soul-kun está buscando un técnico compatible?-dijo feliz.

Lo de mi diario no me gustó, pero lo último me dejó en shock. O sea, que podría saber si Soul y yo tenemos almas compatibles??? Tendría la oportunidad de empuñarlo??? La verdad no se cómo seguía de pie y no me había desmayado. Mi madre me miró una vez más y dijo:

-Estaré por allá en aquel asiento, si? esfuérzate! -dijo señalando el lugar, yo asentí mientras me colocaba la chapita que me habían dado antes.

Había muchas personas, pero la fila avanzaba extremadamente rápido, Soul se transformaba en arma y, a penas el Técnico lo empuñaba, había reacciones negativas. Después de un rato, yo esperaba detrás de la barra que separaba la fila de espera del escenario, el último Técnico se cayó al piso, pues al sujetar a Soul le pesaba mucho y se cayó 'patas arriba', fue divertido.

El momento que había ansiado acababa de llegar, el momento que esperé toda mi vida, un Guardia llegó y le susurró algo a Soul y el se sorprendió mucho (o eso deduje por su expresión) y dijo un sonoro "QUÉ DIJISTE!!!" y salió corriendo por la puerta de atrás…me quedé anonadada, él…se fue, así de simple, ¡se fue!, que habría pasado?, y…es más!!! Qué ocurriría con mi prueeeba?????

**Éste**** es el primer Capítulo!!!! Wiii! Por fin arriba! Tengo muchas cosas pensadas, nunca he subido un fic a la pagina, así que espero criticas, tomatazos, felicitaciones, o lo que venga!! **

**Les recuerdo que las criticas son preferiblemente contractivas, no destructivas, ****así me ayudan a mejorar en lo que haga falta.**

**El resto de los personajes no han salido por que estamos en Londres, cuando Maka valla de regreso a death city, se verán los otros personajes.**

**Agradezco a: **

**Somachimi. **

**Vampire Girl Yumi**

**rohunyl**

**Chrona-chan**

** B-Rabbit**

**Lenalee Rose**

**Hina Yoso**

**Gracias por apoyarme en este fic, espero volver a leerlos mas adelante si?**

**Invito a los que no están registrados a que lo hagan, tiene sus beneficios, además de que así puedo responderles el review como a "somachimi" que escribió **

"**raritoo?? tu ficc?  
comoo cress...:P  
jajaja no, ya enserio nada qe ver, en todo caso...no todos somos raritos aqui? xD  
solo gente como nosotros (sin ninguna intención de ofender a nadie)la pasamos  
escribiendo y leyendo fics de sus libros, animes, series...favoritos, jajajaja  
no te a tocado qe te dicen: porqe no eres una niña normal? xD  
(bueno si no, a mi si jajaja)  
jaja me gustao y me dan ganas de saber de qe se tratara completamente :D  
asi qe por favor continualo si?  
cuidate, besos, bye bye"**

**Gracias por eso!!! Espero volverte a leer!**

**Bueno me despido, pronto montare el siguiente capitulo!!! **

**Espero que haya quedado tan largo como parece… a mi me conto 5 paginas de World ^^u**

**Claro, y agradecimientos a mi querida editora, no sería nadie sin ella!**

**Pd: el comentario del final no lo edito, por eso esta asi ^^u**

**Nos leemos!!!**


	3. chapter II el regreso

Aclaratoria: depende de la persona que narre escribiré al principio "POV" que se refiere a punto de vista o "point of view"

Capitulo II

El regreso

**Maka**** POV**

Por qué Soul salió corriendo así??? No pude hacer la prueba T.T

Que horror… me resignaré, supongo que ya habría otra oportunidad…o tal vez otra "sorpresita" de mi madre… bueno.

Pasé bien el día en Londres, era muy bonito, pero yo lo que quería era ver a Soul.

Después de aquel incidente fui con mi madre al hotel, claro yo tenia cara de pocos amigos (por que sería?? ¬¬)

Llegamos al hotel, la verdad, era hermoso, grande sobre todo, subimos y tal como dijo mi madre; al entrar vimos el equipaje en la habitación, miré a mi madre, ella me estaba observando para luego decir:

_Ves? Te dije que aquí estarían, ves lo positivo de tener amistades?.

_Si, veo que si -dije dándole la razón para evitar una charla muy larga, la verdad no quería conversar en esos momentos… fui a mi cama, me recosté en ella, era realmente suave.

"lo positivo de tener amistades" eh? En ese momento saltaron a mi cabeza mis queridas amistades:

Mi amigo hiperactivo con complejo de superioridad Black Star

Mi amiga noble compañera de Black Star, (a saber cómo hace para soportarlo las 24 horas…) Tsubaki

Mi amiga con complejo de inferioridad además de tímida Chrona, con su compañero Ragnarok

Mi extremadamente perfeccionista amigo con tres rayitas en la cabeza, Kid

Y mis amigas Liz y Patty, las controladoras de los ataques de Kid (que haría él sin ellas?)

La verdad extrañaba a mis amigos, me alegra pensar que mañana voy de nuevo a Death City, pero tal vez no los vea sino hasta pasado mañana ya que llego en la noche.

Con mi vista clavada en el techo, oí a mi madre.

_Maka, que quieres para cenar?- pregunto con el teléfono de la habitación en la mano

_La verdad no lo había pensado, que tal…. La especialidad de la casa?- dije sin mucho interés, algo típico estaría bien, así saldría de la rutina.

_Ok, esta bien pediré un "**roast beef"-dijo marcando al servicio a habitación.**

**Cenamos, estaba riquísimo, después de cenar me acosté otro rato hasta quedar dormida, no quería saber nada de mí, hasta el día siguiente.**

**Kami POV**

**Maka se veía bastante afligida, qué le habrá pasado a Soul-kun?.**

**Supongo que fue algo importante para haber salido corriendo así… Maka en verdad quería saber si podría ser la compañera de Soul.**

**Hace cuánto que Maka no empuña un arma? O mejor dicho 'guadaña'. Según lo que oí ella ganó el concurso usando varias armas, por eso ganó, tengo entendido que usó un arma Ninja, una espada y dos pistolas. De seguro ganó gracias a sus amigos, cuando Shinigami-sama me llamo para decirme que ella había ganado el mismo concurso que gané yo a su edad; me hizo dar saltitos de alegría!**

**Estoy sentada en mi cama, voltee a ver a Maka, ya se durmió.**

**Supongo que es hora de que haga lo mismo, mañana daremos un súper tour madre e hija por toda Inglaterra, o tal vez nos limitemos a Londres… en fin la pasaremos genial, y compraremos presentes para sus amigos, recuerdo haberla oído decir que quería llevarles unos cuantos regalos.**

**Tengo que pasarla bien con ella, pues no la veré en 3 meses mínimo… y para colmo quedará en Death City al cuidado de esa perv-scythe… que mal, pobre de ella…**

**Me recosté en mi cama y caí rápidamente en los brazos de Morfeo no supe más de mí.**

**Maka POV**

**Desperté, la verdad no importaba que hora era, total, no tengo deberes!!! Wiiii.**

**Mire la cama de al lado, mi madre ya no estaba en ella, supongo que se levantó antes y fue por el desayuno…**

**Me puse de pie perezosamente y al mirar al piso… bueno… vi a mi mami durmiendo placidamente y…¿ESO ERA BABA? pero lo peor era que… no teníamos desayuno aun T.T**

**Ya iré yo por él al restaurante del hotel, pero antes:**

**_Mamá, oiiee maaaamá, despiertaaaaaa! - No despierta, bueno, solo hay una cosa por hacer…-**

**Aaaaa mamá ahí esta papá buscándote!!!**

**_Aaaaaaaaa!? dónde?????-gritó ella, yo sólo la miré con satisfacción del éxito de mi plan **

**_Hija, no me asustes así, pensé que Spirit estaba rondando.-dijo levantándose, fue al baño se lavó la cara, yo hice lo mismo después de ella, nos vestimos para ir al restaurante juntas pero antes de salir escuchamos un "diiiiin dooooong" era el timbre de la habitación, nos miramos extrañadas y fuimos juntas a abrir dicha puerta. Pero al abrirla…**

**_HOOOOLA HIJA QUERIDA Y ESPOSA!!!, "EX ESPOSA" ejém, quise decir!- adivinen quién es… no hace falta verdad? Demasiado obvio.**

**_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!-gritamos a coro mi madre y yo_la Perv-scythe!!!- gritamos cerrándole la puerta en la cara.**

**_Oh! vamos Maka, que tengo un mensaje de Shinigami-sama. –dijo detrás de la puerta, eso sí me llamó la atención así que volví y abrí la puerta.**

**_Qué haces aquí?-le pregunté con la puerta entreabierta.**

**_Bueno, es que estoy de misión con Stein, y como sabía donde se hospedarían Shinigami-sama me dio un mensaje para ti: cito, Maka-chan, cuando llegues a Death City ven a mi oficina, te tengo un encargo. Fin de cita.-dijo algo tonto.**

**_mmm. Ok, si eso es todo, adiós –dije cerrando la puerta, pero él la detuvo.**

**_Espera, quiero saludar a mi espo- Ex esposa!-dijo tratando de entrar.**

**_Nada de eso! Chaaao y es mi última palabra- dijo mi madre dando una parada en la puerta para cerrarla, la cual esquive gracias a Kami-sama.**

**Sólo se escuchó un llanto por unos segundos, luego una voz que decía:**

**_Muévete Sempai, o si no te voy a disecar muajaja- eso nos asustó, pero sabíamos que era nadie más y nadie menos que Stein.**

**Posteriormente se escuchó un sonoro "nooooo" Luego unos pasos corriendo y silencio. Mi madre y yo nos miramos y reímos un rato.**

Pasamos un lindo día, fuimos a muchos lugares de Londres, algunos grandes otros chicos, museos, fuentes, restaurantes, fuimos a muchos pero muchos lugares.

Y compré los presentes para mis amigos!!!

A Black Star le compré una perilla de boxeo no se me ocurría mejor regalo para él.

A Tsubaki le compré un libro que estuvo buscando por mucho tiempo.

A el señor Simetría le compré lo más simétrico que encontré, sino me imagino el ataque que le daría…

A Liz unas prendas de ropa.

A Patty una jirafa de peluche (se les ocurre algo mejor?)

A Chrona un libro de poemas (a ver si mejora un poco los suyos…)

Y a Ragnarok, 28 dulces de esos que le gustan.

El día pasó volando. Entre tantas cosas, pronto sería la hora de despegue de mi avión de regreso. Mi madre ya lo tenía todo preparado, un taxi nos recogió a las dos y nos llevo al aeropuerto, llegamos a la plataforma de abordaje.

_Adiós Maka, te voy a extrañar!!!-decía mi madre abrazándome

_Si mamá yo también, pero voy a extrañar más mi oxígeno, sabes??- le dije quedándome sin Oxígeno

_Ah si, disculpa, me pasé, pórtate bien, espero que le encuentres un buen uso a mi habitación, créeme que lo harás –dijo muy feliz, y yo la miraba extrañada

_Tuviste una visión? -Ah! Nunca les dije?, mi madre a veces tiene cortas visiones del futuro, son escasas o varían, pero son reales en teoría.

_Eso es secreto- me respondió ella _anda ya que es hora de irse, te enviaré postales muy seguido para que me escribas que ha pasado, si?

_Claro madre!!! -respondí feliz- _Adiós! - Me despedí mientras me encaminaba al avión, sería un laaaargo viaje… y no pude averiguar nada de Soul…

Llegué a mi asiento en el avión, cerré los ojos para dormirme rápidamente con el gélido aire acondicionado que había allí, no me preocupé en averiguar quien era mi compañero de asiento. Antes de dormirme sentí a alguien llegar y me puse alerta, tal vez era mi compañero de asiento. Al sentarse, sin que yo lo viera aún le dije un gran "Kombawa" mirando a la ventana con mi perfecto japonés a lo que el respondió.

_Sorry, what did you said?- ok…en cristiano por favor… eso me descolocó por completo. Me espabile y volteé para observar a mi compañero de asiento, casi muero de una taquicardia al ver quien era.

_Do you not speak English, don´t you?- dijo de nuevo, pero yo no le respondía pues no entendía nada de lo que decía, así que me limitaba a verlo.

_Well, Japanese maybe?- lo único que entendí esta vez fue, japonés, así que asentí.

_Ok, buenas noches.-saludó finalmente en un idioma entendible para mí- Yo soy la guadaña Soul Eater, y tu nombre es?.- yo estaba tan atónita que tardé un poco en responder.

-Y-y-o soy la Técnico de guadaña Maka Albarn.-dije, aún sin poder creer a quien le hablaba

_Técnico!? –dijo sorprendido

_Si, técnico -le respondí- disculpa, me preguntaba…-pero me interrumpió

_si te dejaría empuñarme?- no le iba a preguntar eso pero continuó exaltado-

_Por qué todos los técnicos que conozco dicen eso?! –Yo sólo lo observaba y continuó casi a gritos- ¡NO!, no voy a dejar que me vuelvan a empuñar estoy harto, peleo solo, que tengas buenas noches!- dijo reclinando el asiento y recostándose.

Eso me dejó fuera de lugar, esa había sido la peor primera impresión que he tenido, ni siquiera lo conocía bien, pero ya me caía gordo.

_Baka! sólo quería saber porqué sabías hablar tan bien el japonés…¡Baka! –repliqué- e hice lo mismo que él, pero dándole la espalda y le escuché decir:

_Porque mi tío es japonés, él me enseñó.-respondió más calmado y sin moverse. Ya sabia porqué hablaba japonés, pero no le respondí y me quedé dormida

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una turbulencia se sintió en el avión, había un Kinshin dañando las alas del avión, Soul y yo fuimos a hacernos cargo, Soul se hizo guadaña, yo lo empuñé y cortamos al Kinshin por la mitad, pero el daño ya estaba hecho el avión perdió estabilidad y se precipitó, pero caímos en una isla, parecía deshabitada, y de repente de unos árboles bajaron miles de Kinshin y dijeron todos "bienvenidos al triángulo de las bermudas muajajaja"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Aaaaaaa-grité despavorida despertando también a mi compañero que volteó asustado a verme.

_Que rayos pasa??? Un Kinshin? – preguntó

_No…un sueño, sólo soñaba… con mil Kinshin…- le respondí espontáneamente, ese fue el sueño más extraño que he tenido en tooooda mi vida.

_Qué estupidez…kuso… despertarme por algo así…que niña esta….-dijo Soul rascándose la nuca.

_Yo jamás te dije que despertaras, Baka!- le grite dándome la vuelta, pero no me dormí, después de aquel sueño quien podría? Soul sólo me observó y volvió a su posición de antes, pero creo que no se durmió, pues no lo escuchaba roncar, y vaya que roncaba…

Pasó así el tiempo, mucho tiempo. Soul se durmió, ciertos ruidos me lo indicaban, ya faltaba poco para llegar, y hablado de llegar, a donde irá Soul??? Tendrá algo que ver con la llamada que recibió en el Estadio? después de un rato más escuché a Soul

_Padre!- grito exaltado y volteando a ver dónde se encontraba, tal vez una pesadilla como a mí, lo miré extrañada, pero ya que estaba despierto aproveché la oportunidad.

_Oye, Soul. .-le llamé

_Que quieres?-dijo algo frío… ok, muy frío.

_A dónde te diriges en este avión?- le pregunté seria

_Eso no es problema tuyo!-dijo dándose la vuelta, el tipo era muy engreído, pero la verdad se veía solitario.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, yo puedo ver almas, y saber cómo es la persona, pero no he visto el alma de Soul… le dirigí una mirada, a la altura de su pecho y me concentré para ver su alma, pero por alguna razón no podía verla bien, la veía borrosa, no podía descifrar nada de él, era muy extraño.

Así siguió el viaje, ya faltaba 30 minutos para llegar a mi querida Death City

Tenía que llegar e ir a visitar a Shinigami-sama que quería conversar algo conmigo, me pregunto que será…

Miré de nuevo a Soul, el cual estaba despierto mirando a la nada, tal vez pensaba en sus cosas, suspiré y decidí dormir lo poco que faltaba de viaje…

**Hoooolas! Bien, hasta aquí este capítulo, disculpen la demora en publicarlo, pero tenía que subirlo justamente hoy, ya que debo irme de viaje unos días, y no voy a poder escribir mucho, tal vez escriba en una libreta, pero el desarrollo de la historia ya está en mi cabecita, así que DON´T WORRY BEEE HAPPY!**

**Para aclarar algo, obviamente lo que yo escribo y ustedes leen, sería japonés, y lo que dijo Soul es inglés, pero como ya saben Soul habla japonés.**

**Jamás me creerán quien es su tío XD **

**He aquí los agradecimientos!**

** B-Rabbit**

**K****uchiki rukia ichi**

**Lenalee Rose**

**Hina Yoso**

**Vampire Girl Yumi**

**R**

**Somachimi**

**Y a mi Editora.**

**Gracias por apoyarme en el fic! Si tienen alguna idea o algo que les gustaría ver en este fic, háganmelo saber y veré qué puedo hacer!**

**Espero que me sigan con este fic hasta el final.**

**Deseo leerlos de nuevo en la continuación, que estará aquí el viernes antes de mi viaje para dejarles algo que leer… ;) **

**Bueno, eso es todo… Hasta la próxima entrega!**

**Nos leemos!!!**


	4. Chapter III ¡¿Que Soul qué!

Capitulo III

¡¿Que Soul qué?!

**Maka POV**

Me desperté al oír la voz del Capitán de la aeronave que decía que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. Me alegré al oír eso, claro después de lograr oírlo, porque como en todos los aeropuertos del mundo, corrijo, del UNIVERSO, al piloto o a las azafatas no se les entiende nadita.

Al voltear a ver a mi compañero de asiento noté de inmediato que llevaba despierto bastante rato, la verdad me pregunto el porqué….. mmm… pero de seguro si le pregunto me responderá con un "No es tu problema!!!".

Bueno no hay nada más que hacer, sólo esperar, ya que prefiero que todos los pasajeros salgan primero que yo para poder salir tranquila. Al parecer "El-Chico-Guadaña-Con-Exceso-De-Ego" piensa igual que yo porque no se ha movido aún.

Después de esperar un rato, salieron todos los pasajeros del avión, al fin, paz… bueno, a excepción del señor amargado…

**Soul POV (Soul: al fin me toca narrar!!!)**

Llevo un rato esperando a que todos los pasajeros salgan, pero la chica que viene a mi lado no sale aún, creo que piensa igual que yo, prefiere esperar…pss, que fastidio ahora me toca salir al lado de ella… tal vez no me caería tan mal si no fuera una técnico, que de seguro se desvive por usarme como guadaña… ja, todos los técnicos son iguales…

Me levanté perezosamente suspirando por fin podía estirar las piernas… ella también se levantó, recogí mi equipaje de mano primero que ella ya que yo estoy en el asiento del pasillo, pero por el karma de mala suerte que me persigue se me cae una foto muy importante del bolsillo… por que a mí??? Qué le hice yo al mundo??? (o a la autora para que me haga esto tos tos…¬¬)

**Maka POV **

**(Maka:no te duro mucho la narración verdad jaja )**

Me levanté después de Soul, él agarró sus cosas, y justo cuando se iba se le calló algo del bolsillo, creo que era un papel, me agaché a recogerlo, pero cuando lo iba a ver unas manos lo arrebataron de las mías rápidamente, ni siquiera alcancé a ver algo… pero si retumbó en el vacío avión

_Eso es mío!!! Devuélvemelo!!!- gritó a todo pulmón- la verdad me puso los pelos de punta, no me esperaba un grito así, me asusté bastante…

_OK!!! OK!!! Tómala!- de dije apresuradamente- pero él ya la tenía en sus manos, sentía mi corazón latir rápido… después de tal susto…pues a cualquiera.

Después del pequeño incidente salimos del avión, y después del aeropuerto, la verdad, Soul recorría el mismo camino que yo, que extraño, respiré profundo y esbocé una enorme sonrisa, murmurando para mí misma "Tadaima" creo que Soul me escuchó ya que me miró de reojo, esos ojos rubí que él posee tienen algo que me pone nerviosa si me miran así, aunque estoy segura que han cambiado, aunque sea sólo un poco… cuando estuve en la audición estoy segura que sus ojos eran mas brillantes, pero ahora carecían de ese brillo, se veían opacos.

En fin, ambos teníamos equipaje, el de ninguno era tan grande (gracias mamá, si no me hubieras dicho que llevara una maleta pequeña, estaría sufriendo TuT) Soul comenzó a caminar calle arriba, y yo lo seguí, ojo, que no lo sigo a él, Shibusen queda por ese camino!

Caminamos otro rato hasta que él se detuvo se dio media vuelta me miró y dijo irritado:

_me estás siguiendo! deja de hacerlo!. Qué egocéntrico!!! No me quedé con ésa y le dije.

_Yo no te estoy siguiendo! Egocéntrico!. Este es el camino que tengo que seguir- le reclamé volteado la cara hacia un lado, y seguí caminando pasándole por el lado, escuché que maldecía por lo bajito, pero nada se le escapa a mis geniales oídos!

_Tsk, esto no es nada cool, tendré que tomar otro camino…-dijo mientras se alejaba por otra calle.

Qué se cree él? Que por ser quien és todo el mundo quiere seguirlo??? Ja!.

Seguí caminando, demoré un rato para llegar a Shibusen… ¿Por qué la hicieron en la parte mas alta???! De quién fue la "Genial" Idea???. Valió la pena pasar algo de frío en el avión, ya que me vine en el viaje con la ropa que siempre uso para misiones, pasé frío en el avión, pero no me asaré aquí!!! ^^

Al llegar arriba adivinen qué?

**Soul POV**

Odio irme por caminos externos a la ruta original, pero por lo menos podía estar SOLO sin que esa chica… como es que se llamaba??, en fin, sin que 'ella' me siguiera.

Después de un rato llegué a la cima de la cuidad, a Shibusen, pero al llegar… que fastidio, allí estaba, creo que de verdad no me estaba siguiendo… bueno, no me importa, ahora mi anhelada soledad se fue por la borda…

Seguí caminando y me detuve a su lado, no por que me hubiera querido detener justo ahí, sino que ese es la posición perfecta para apreciar la genialidad de ese lugar, ella volteo a verme y suspiró con fastidio. Empezamos a caminar a la vez (es idea mía o todo lo hacemos a la vez???) entramos en la gran estructura, y al parecer íbamos al mismo lugar, la Death Room, tal vez en serio no me seguía…

Ninguno decía nada, mejor así, aunque la verdad llevaba rato sintiendo que había algo importante en su nombre…bueno no debe ser importante, mejor lo olvido, al fin llegamos a la Deth Room, yo toqué la puerta y la puerta se abrió sola, como odio que Shinigami-sama haga eso -.-u al entrar nos recibió como siempre recibe a… todos!

_Maka-Chaaan!!! Soul-Kuun! Hoola, holitaaas que taal??-dijo con su tonito de siempre, pero… aguarden algo no encaja aquí…

_la conoces???-grité a la vez que la técnico pero con el leve cambio de "la" a "lo"("lo" conoces???) y nos señalábamos el uno al otro mirando a Shinigami-sama exigiendo una respuesta.

**Shinigami-sama**** POV**

Tanto Makita como Soul-kun, me preguntaron si los conocía a los dos, por como me miran parece en serio….jmmm… les responderé seriamente!!!

_de verdad quieren saberlo?- les pregunté muuuy seriamente, y mirándolos fijo, ellos se acercaron a mí asintiendo así que me dejé de rodeos

_de acuerdo- le dije mientras ellos me miraban seriamente, pero sé que mueren de curiosidad por mi respuesta!

_Siii! Los conozco a los dos, no es genial??? ^^- respondí, pero por alguna extraña razón ambos se cayeron para atrás con un sonoro "plop" mmm… me pregunto porqué…

Luego se levantaron y me gritaron a la vez

_de dónde la "lo" conoces? – que persistentes, pero tendré que responderles.

_pues Maka-chan vive en Death City y es una gran multi-técnico, y Soul-kun vive en Londres y su padre era un gran amigo mío, además de que Soul es una gran guadaña. Eso es lo que querían saber?

**Soul POV**

Ambos asentimos un poco, la verdad no era exactamente eso lo que quería saber… pero tendré que conformarme. Hubo algo de silencio hasta que la técnico dijo

_Shinigami-sama, para qué me mandó a llamar? – la verdad eso no me importaba pero por cortesía fingí que si.

_Tú guiarás a Soul-kun, le mostrarás Death City y lo acompañarás en sus clases-luego dirigiéndose a mí prosiguió._recuerdas lo que hablamos Soul-kun?-preguntó, antes de responder vi la cara atónita de la chica, aunque a mí no me agradaba la idea tampoco, su cara era chistosa.

De repente vino a mi mente la cara de la actual Death Scythe, ese viejo verde, mujeriego…como se llamaba…Spirit…Spirit…ah si! Spirit Albarn, algo me golpeó el cerebelo, recordé de golpe el nombre de la chica Albarn!!! Maka…Albarn!

Voltee a verla más atónito de lo que ella veía a Shinigami-sama

_Tú Eres la hija de la actual Death Scythe???-le pregunté, casi gritando. Ella volteó a verme y respondió a mi pregunta con otra.

_Qué? Tú vas a dar clases???!!!-bueno, puedo asegurar que ella grita más que yo…pero antes de que ella o yo respondiera algo Shinigami-sama prosiguió

_Qué? A poco no lo sabían??? Para algo arreglé el vuelo de sus aviones y sus asientos juntos. A poco sólo saben el nombre del otro?-preguntó respondiendo a la vez unas cuantas cosas.

_Qué? -dijo la hija de Death Scythe _Yo no hablo con Egocéntricos como él!-Eso me ofendió! Yo un egocéntrico??? (N/A: Ah no???) pero esto no se quedaría así!

_Ni yo con chicas planas! – touché! Ja!! Ambos volteamos la cabeza al lado contrario

_Vamos chicos no peleen, total, ahora van a pasar mucho tiempo juntos nee?-dijo tratando de relajar el ambiente.

_Oh no! claro que no-dije yo y la Albarn terminó por mi

_Yo no pasaré nada de tiempo con él!!!.

De repente Shinigami-sama puso una voz más tenebrosa que el mismísimo gruñido de un gran cancerbero, eso nos puso la piel de gallina, nunca en toda mi vida había oído nada así, y con esa misma voz exclamó mientras se hacia más grande y se inclinaba de modo que nos miraba por encima:

_Si lo harán! Es una orden directa! Para ambos! Entendido!!!!?-

La Albarn y yo nos caímos sentados y ambos gritamos.

_Ha-Hai!!!-dijimos retrocediendo lo más posible. Al decir eso Shinigami-sama volvió a su graciosa forma, jamás pensé que agradecería a Kami-sama porque Shinigami-sama volviera a esa ridícula forma!

Muuuy bien ^^-dijo feliz y agregó – Makita-chan, acompaña a Soul-kun al lugar donde se quedará ok?-mientras la miraba fijamente, ella sólo se levantó apresurada asintió e hizo una reverencia.

Yo miré a Shinigami-sama una vez más, y me levanté sin tanta prisa, hice una reverencia y salí seguido por la Albarn.

Caminábamos por el corredor de salida noté que ella jadeaba y estaba pálida, además escuché que su corazón latía muy rápido.

_estás bien? Tu corazón late muy rápido, además estás muy pálida –le dije espontáneamente, y también por cortesía, tengo el presentimiento de haber dicho algo que no debía…

Ella adelantó el paso y se dio la media vuelta frente a mí mientras me miraba fijamente pero sin detenerse ya que caminaba hacia atrás

_Cómo supiste que mi corazón está latiendo rápido? –ah… tal vez fue eso lo que no debí haber dicho…

_ah!…etto…-dije pensando rápidamente como evadir esa pregunta pero me salvó la campana.

_ya sé, ya sé… no es asunto mío, verdad?…y bien? A donde te llevo?- Dios! que suerte…me relajé y le respondí.

_a la plaza central de la cuidad. ¿Y tu maleta?- pregunté a la vez.

_ah! Mi casa queda cerca de aquí así que la dejé en la Death Room, de seguro mi papá la lleva a la casa así que no me preocupo.-respondió volviendo a caminar derecho al lado mío.

_Ah, ya veo…- y esa fueron nuestras últimas palabras hasta llegar

Caminamos bastante, he olvidado que tan grande es esta cuidad, pero por fin, llegamos, me detuve y voltee a verla.

_Ya puedes retirarte. Yo sigo solo desde aquí.- le dije autoritario, pero ella no obedeció

_si quieres te puedo acompañar –pero la interrumpí

_que sigo solo!-grité para ver si entendía, parece que nunca escucha.

_ok. Egocéntrico gruñón!-me gritó y se fue dándome la espalda, de nuevo me dijo egocéntrico… jm!!

**Maka POV**

Ush!!! Esa guadaña egocéntrica! Nunca cambiará! No sé para qué me molesto en tratarlo bien. Y ahora Shinigami-sama me encargo seguirlo, y acompañarlo en sus clases... clases??? un tipo como él??? Va a matar a sus pobres alumnos pobres de ellos. Dios, es tarde… si no fuera tan tarde iría a visitar a Black Star, Kid, Tsubaki, Liz, Chrona o Patty…mmm, Será mañana, muero por darles sus presentes.

…Kusó!!! Olvidé preguntarle a qué hora iría a acompañar a Soul a su clase…bueno, será cuestión de ir con Shinigami-sama mañana…hablando de él, que voz fue esa? Nunca la había oído, que tenebrosa, me asuste hasta los huesos. Matte… como rayos Soul sabía que mi corazón latía rápido???

Serán respuestas que nunca hallaré -_-

Llegue a mi casa, y al entrar encontré mi maleta, traducción: mi papá ya está de vuelta en Death City. Bueno, tengo sueño, y comí en el avión así que no tengo hambre… me voooy a dormir bostecé un par de veces, me puse mi pijama favorita y… ta daaan! Lista para dormir, me acosté en mi cama y traté de dormir. Me acordé de mi madre…espero que la esté pasando bien… pasó un rato más y no supe más de mí.

**Bueeno… mm…. Perdón, la verdad lamento haber tardado tanto, pero pensé ****que en mis vacaciones conseguiría un pc, aunque fuera una. Lo lamento, procuraré ser mas puntual, como una disculpa les traigo un modesto makaxsoul que se me ocurrió en el auto de regreso del viaje. (Lo subiré cuando mi querida editora lo edite ^^u)**

**Pero no significa que haré esto seguido.**

**Agradecimientos!!! **

**Somachimi**

**Vampire Girl Yumi**

**Maka-hime. Lady B-rabit**

**Lenalee Rose**

**Hina Yoso**

**Kuchiki Rukia Ichi **

**Aniimy**

**Tanto a los lectores que me dejaron review desde el principio y me han acompañado, como a los nuevos lectores que se apuntan a seguir el fic**

**Muchas gracias.**


	5. Chapter IV Un día difícil

Capítulo IV

**Un día difícil **

**Maka POV**

Me levanté temprano, y miré el reloj de la mesita… Oh hooo…esperen, no es temprano, son las nueve!!!! Yo tenia que ir a buscar al señor egocéntrico a las siete!!!...Genial, de seguro se pondrá más de mal humor que de costumbre… bueno, entonces ahora me apuraré e iré con Shinigami-sama ya que él sí debe saber dónde está.

Salté de mi cama, la arreglé, me vestí como para misión y corrí a la cocina, tomé una tostada, y creo que por arte de magia de Blair estaba ahí, ya que tenía un peculiar toque de pescado… sin importarme me la comí con un vaso de leche, y salí corriendo

Corrí por largo rato y… bueno, se que la ciudad es grande pero esto ya es demasiado, cómo rayos fui a dar a la parte baja de Death City??? De seguro fue por tomar el camino de la derecha… ahora tendría que comenzar desde cero, caminé un rato para ubicarme, y aprecié a lo lejos el parque de Death City, y vi a nadie más y a nadie menos que a…TODOOS!

Corrí hacia ellos para saludarlos, estaban charlando amenamente, a acepción de los gritos de Black Star

_Muchachooos hoooolaaaaaa- les grité cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que me escucharan, todos levantaron las manos para saludarme, pero como Blacky es siempre impredecible salió corriendo hacia mí.

_Yahooooo!!! Maaakaaa!!! Apuesto que en Londres no había un ser tan magnificente como yo!-dijo mientras me tumbaba de un salto…típico de él…

Los demás se acercaron también para saludar, claro yo a penas me estaba levantando, pero ¿para qué? Todas las chicas me saltaron encima, y mi esfuerzo de ponerme en pie fue inútil, pero estoy feliz, como los extrañé!

_Makaaa!, como te fue??!!! Hay buenas tiendas de ropa en Londres?-decía Liz, pero antes de yo responder algo

_Maka-shiaaan! Como 'tas???? Hay jirafas azules en Londres??? Nee??-Preguntaba Patty- azules?... luego sin poder responder aún…

_Co-como t-te fue en el viaje? No se como lidiar con los viajes- decia tímida Chrona, que no estaba encima mío

_hoo, hola niña tonta, trajiste mis dulces heee hee???-preguntaba insistente chibi Ragnarok

_Maka!, espero que te haya ido bien! Londres es simétrica??? Lo es??? Lo es????- hace falta que les diga quién preguntó eso?

Todos me miraban exigentes de respuestas, que jamás llegarían si seguíamos así, ¿cómo? Pues así.

_Eeeehm, chicos, yo también extrañé a Maka, pero… no creen que se va a asfixiar así?-preguntaba mi salvadora, Tsubaki, gracias a Kami, que llegó.

_Qué te lo hace pensar?, preguntó Black Star desde arriba de los que estaban aplastándome literalmente…

Kid, que era uno de las pocas personas con cordura le respondió amablemente

_Tal vez, su cara azul? – al fin alguien lo notó? Que bien, todos se bajaron de ENCIMA de mí y se disculparon, después de recuperar mí valioso oxigeno, los abracé al terminar el lindo abrazo grupal, Kid se quedó estático, fue preocupante al principio

_No se muevan!!!-gritó señalándonos, todos nos quedamos inmóviles, si, hasta Black Star._miren!!! Están parados simétricamente!!!!-dijo emocionado, mientras todos lo miramos con una gotita en la cabeza, pero era verdad, en el orden en el que estábamos parados estábamos simétricos, sólo que Kid, empezó a llorar cuando nos movimos, dijo que la simétrica se había roto, Patty reía felizmente y Liz lo quería ahorcar.

Reímos un rato, y me acordé que ya estábamos cerca de mi casa así que sin poder contener mi alegría les dije a todos:

_Chicos, les traje presentes!!!^^ Vayamos a mi casa un segundo a buscarlos, si?

Para resumir, fuimos a mi casa, y les di sus regalos, por suerte todos estaban felices con ellos, en especial Kid por lo simétrico que era su presente. Todo era alegría hasta que Kid y yo gritamos al unísono.

_Debemos ir a Shibusen pronto!!!-todos pusieron cara de horror, como cuando Kid Y Black Star conocieron a Excalibur, así que fuimos a Shibusen, corrimos para llegar temprano…Black Star nos dejó solos ya que corrió como un rayo, diciendo algo como "No puedo privar a los pobres mortales de pasar tanto tiempo sin ver al gran Black Star!!" y se fue dejando un nubecita de humo…

Al llegar a la entrada me separé de los muchachos ya que ellos sabían a donde iban… yo, no. Así que voy a ver a Shinigami-sama, el sabrá dónde está Soul.

Al llegar a la Death room Shinigami-sama me recibió con fu forma de siempre

_Hooola, holitaaaas, cómo estáaas???-si, ese es su saludo de siempre.

_Hola Shinigami-sama-saludé haciendo una reverencia y continúe_ Me temo que me desperté tarde, y no se dónde encontrar la guadaña egocéntrica digo, a Soul Eater-Shinigami-sama rió con lo último_ Así que vine con usted, ya que creo que lo sabe, no es así?-finalicé con la esperanza de que lo supiera.

_Si, claro que sí, Maka-chan, pero no creo que sea un buen momento, está en el salón "Luna Creciente"-finalizó Shinigami-sama

_Gracias iré ahora mismo –le dije dándole otra reverencia mientras salía corriendo, pero estoy segura que Shinigami-sama me dijo otra cosa, que no escuché…

Corrí bastante, pero como la escuela es grande, pero muuuy grande, me detuve al rato, ya me encontraba cerca del salón, pero cuando iba a dar la ultima vuelta del corredor oí unos sollozos, pero si que me pareció extraño, así que me asomé de lo más discreta y vi a….Soul hablando con Stein???

Soul estaba cabizbajo y Stein le decía algo mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro, parecía consolarlo por algo, pero conociendo a Stein… de seguro que lo torturaba mentalmente… así que haré lo más coherente que se me ocurre ahora…

_Stein-hakase!!! Qué le hace al egocen- a Soul!? –dije saliendo de mi escondite improvisado casi equivocándome (pero no lo hice! ^^u) cuando salí Soul se tensó, o al menos eso creo por como se movió…

Se puso algo nervioso, volteó a verme preocupado, luego miró a Stein

_Eeehm, bueno, Stein, ya me retiro tengo cosas qué hacer… adiós!-Dijo apresurado mientras se iba con paso veloz…Que extraño…

_¿Qué le sucede? –pregunté a la vez que me aceraba a Stein, él me miró…

_Aaaam nada, que cierta persona llegó en el momento más inoportuno, si lo haces de nuevo te voy a direccionar –dijo mirándome con una cara que mataría de un infarto a cualquiera

_Pe-pero que hice yo?? Es más… ¿qué le ibas a hacer tú?-le pregunté señalándolo tratando de ganarle a su mirada, pero no creo que alguien pueda… no, esperen! Shinigami-sama enojado lo repasa por mucho!!!!!

_!¿Qué, acaso un hombre no pude hablar con su sobrino?¡ bueno, olvídalo, voy tarde a mi clase, adiós.-dijo sentándose en tu silla de ruedas de siempre y empujándose con el pie hacia adentro, claro cayéndose con el marco de la puerta…típico…

No importa como lo vean, dijo "SOBRINO"… Soul SOBRINO de Stein…?, Ahora encajan algunos rasgos de sus personalidades …y con razón ambos son peliblancos… ahh… miré al suelo y ví. unas gotas, no creo que sea sudor o algo así…

HEY!!! No estaba Soul ahí parado??? Sobre esas gotas??? Mmm…

No pude continuar pensando en alguna otra cosa ya que derepente empecé a escuchar gritos de reproche, así que corrí al patio de entrenamiento del Shibusen.

Casi se me cae la mandíbula al llegar…

_Soul-kun… ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunté incrédula aún

_Pues, qué parece que hago? Doy clases a mis alumnos, la pregunta es que rayos hacías tú?? Hace mucho que tuviste que haber llegado!-me dijo reprochando

_Tú le das clases a Kid, Black Star, Tsubaki Patty, Liz y Chrona????-le pregunté por última vez, para estar segura que no se trataba de un error…

**Soul POV**

Bueno, creo que los conoce, que más da, no sé porqué su preocupación.

_Sí, algún problema??-le dije ya harto, total, interrumpe mis clases!

_No, ninguno, disculpa la molestia –dijo al fin para formarse junto a los otros alumnos en línea horizontal frente a mí.

_Bueno, volvamos a empezar, y esta vez háganlo bien! Este es un entrenamiento más que todo para armas, pero beneficia al Técnico, y además sus Técnicos pueden aprender algo.-dije mirándolos severamente y continué: Un Técnico necesita a su arma y viceversa.

A la hora de una pelea, un arma tiene que estar lista, afilada, y preparada! Pero tiene que transformarse rápidamente, ahora, Armas un paso al frente.

Cuando dije eso 3 chicas dieron un paso, pero una chica de pelo rosa, creo, estaba muy nerviosa, daba un paso y se devolvía muchas veces, así que me puse al frente de ella.

_Qué haces?? Eres Arma o Técnico?? Decídete! –al decirle eso, ella se quedó inmóvil y me dijo

_No sé cómo lidiar con esto! –al decir eso pasó algo que la verdad no esperaba… de su espalda salio una "cosa" negra con brazos y cara, pero sin boca, y aún así hablaba!

_Yooo soy el arma! Ella es la Técnico –dijo la "cosa" mientras se me acercaba yo sólo di unos pasos atrás y dije

_Pues fórmate con las Armas también por favor, y volví al frente de las Armas, que estaban esperando órdenes.

_Bien, sus nombres y los de sus Técnicos en ese orden!-dije mientras miraba a la primera chica de la izquierda

_Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Técnico, Black Star.-dijo ella educadamente pero cierto ruidoso de pelo azul saltó diciendo:

_Sii!!!! Yo soy su Técnico! El Gran Black Star!!!! Yahooo-que escandaloso… no hay nada peor que alguien escandaloso! En un movimiento rápido lo tomé de la camisa haciendo así que dejara de saltar, estoy seguro de haber sentido una miradita asesina al hacerlo…

_Nadie ha dicho que hablaras, vuelve a tu sitio y cállate!-le grité para que se quedara tranquilo. ¿Es idea mía? o a todos en esta ciudad hay que gritarles para que obedezcan?

_Al gran Black Star nadie lo manda a callar!!!! Mi existencia es tan grande que habla por si sola, así que suéltame tiburoncito! –eso sí me enojó, pero lo dejaré pasar por esta vez…

_Sólo guarda silencio!-volvía mi lugar para escuchar a las demás Armas que veían la escenita que se armó con gracia

_Liz Thompson, Técnico Death The Kid –ladee mi cabeza un poco para ver al único chico que quedaba, tenía 3 rayas blancas en su cabeza y estaba vestido de traje, muy formal, algo anda mal, hay mas armas que Técnicos?. Miré a la siguiente chica para darle a entender que se presentara:

_Patty Thompson, Técnico Death The Kid –dijo tratando de ser seria, pero con esa cara que tiene….

_Death The Kid, un paso al frente por favor –el chico que estaba atrás parado firme se acercó a mí

_Si?-eso si era ser serio.

_Podrías explicarme por favor, por qué tienes 2 armas? –le dije esperando una excelente respuesta

_Pues es obvio, si tuviera una sola…SE ROMPERÍA POR COMPLETO LA SIMETRÍA!!!! – OK… podía parecer serio, pero creo que está algo tocado de la cabeza…

_ok… regresa a tu lugar…-le dije para que se calmara, pero esta vez las risitas fueron mas fuertes, entre ellas resaltaba la de la chica Albarn.

_Ok, la última por favor.-le dije a la chica de pelo rosa

_So-soy Chrona Makenshi y mi Arma es Ragnarok -respondió ella, pero oops, error!

_Hay algo que te pediré "Chrona", atención, obediencia y disciplina! Dije, primero nombre del Arma después el del Técnico,¿Qué parte no entendiste?-le dije severamente, no es por mal, pero tiene que aprender!!

_Waaaaaaaaa, no se cómo lidiar con las órdenes, perdón!! Perdón! no me golpees juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer, perdón! No me pegues!! –decía histérica mientras se llevaba las manos a su rostro, yo estaba a punto de meter la cabeza bajo tierra, todos me miraban con mirada amenazante en especial Black Star y la Albarn

_Ca-calma, no es para tanto, ni que te fuera a pegar- le dije mientras ponía mi mano en su espalda, pero cuando lo hice salió una gran púa y me cortó levemente la mano.

**Maka POV**

Cuando el medio de defensa de Chrona se activo cortó a Soul en la mano, a veces pasa, pero cuando Soul miro su mano y vio su sangre se quedó helado, como si algo estuviera mal, pero muy mal. Fue muy extraño, Chrona ya estaba bien, se había puesto detrás de mí, pero Soul seguía mirando su mano con un poco de sangre, alguien tenía que decir algo, pero nadie lo hacia, Kid estaba mirando una filita de hormiguitas, según él muuy simétricas… ahí se fue la persona más adecuada para hablarle… sólo quedaba yo… pero…

_kyajajajaja, el gran Soul Eater esta asustado por esa heridita? Yo me hago cosas peores por entrenar! Kyjajajaja eres un cobarde- dijo Black Star a todo pulmón burlándose de Soul, algo me dice que fue mala idea…

_Cállate…-dijo muy bajito mientras bajaba la cabeza.

_Qué dijiste? El Gran Black Star que superará a los dioses no puede oír a alguien tan inferior si hablas tan bajito kyajaja –volvió a mofarse Black Star. Todo quedó en un silencio incomodo, Tsubaki, Chrona, Liz, Patty, Kid y yo mirábamos a Soul y a Black Star

_Habla de una vez!!! O será que…-decía Blacky mientras se mordía levemente el dedo sacándose un poco de sangre_ la verdad le temes a esto?-finalizó acercándole la sangre a Soul para que la viera

Soul levantó la mirada, sus ojos parecían más opacos cuando vio la sangre, de un momento a otro saltó sobre Black Star convirtiendo su brazo en guadaña, colocándolo en la garganta de Black Star, en ese momento todos supimos que tendríamos que involucrarnos o alguien saldría herido…

_Te voy a cortar en dos ajajajajaja, si eso haré muaajajaja-reía maniático Soul, la verdad eso daba algo de miedo.

Chrona se escondió atrás de mí diciendo que estaba asustada y que no sabía cómo lidiar con los locos, Kid actúo de inmediato diciéndole a Liz y Patty que se transformaran, tomó a las dos pistolas y con una puntería excepcional le dio a Soul haciendo que se saliera de encima de Black Star.

**Narrador****a POV**

Tsubaki corrió a ayudar a su compañero, Maka se acercó precavidamente al Albino, este seguía en el piso por el impacto del disparo, sus ojos que se habían opacado volvieron a la normalidad. Así que se levantó lentamente, y volvió su mano a la normalidad, observó a Black Star que reía diciendo que no le había ocurrido nada, Volvió la cabeza hacia la chica que estaba a su lado, pero al hacerlo recibió un puñetazo en la cara

_Ya me cansé de que seas así, que me trates así y que trates mal a mis amigos!!!-decía furiosa la joven_ no sabes no con quién tratas!!! Te explicaré

Black Star: él, es un habilidoso Ninja y sabe atacar con sus ondas de alma! y con su compañera Tsubaki forman un gran equipo

Kid: él, es un Shinigami, tiene un alma gigantesca, y es extremadamente poderoso, y si te preguntas porqué no estás muerto a causa del disparo es porque él dispara sus ondas de alma!

Chrona: ella es una gran espadachín demoníaca, no hay guadaña ni filo que la pueda cortar en dos, siquiera sacarle sangre!

Entiendes??!!! Así que más te vale que trates bien a mis amigos!!!

Finalizó Maka, estaba furiosa, pero Soul seguía cabizbajo por el golpe de recién, alzó la cabeza para ver cara a cara a su atacante, cerró su puño con fuerza, pero antes de hacer algo…

_Le pegarías a una chica?-Dijeron Black Star y Kid a la vez que veían a Soul con sus claras intenciones

Soul giró la cabeza con una mueca de fastidio dijo algo como "tsk" y se dio la vuelta para irse caminando.

_Ah! Claro! Te vas con tu papi, no?-se burlaba Black Star

Soul apretó los puños ante tal comentario.

**Maka POV**

Soul caminaba, estaba ya lejos de los muchachos, pero no lo suficiente lejos de mí, así que noté perfectamente como bajaba la cabeza, parecía deprimido, di unos pasos para observarlo mejor pero Él me detuvo

_Espera, no te…acerques…aléjate de mi…por favor…-OK, eso es lo más extraño que le he oído decir, no sólo por el increíble hecho de decir por favor (que es súper increíble viniendo del señor egocéntrico) sino por que su voz se oía ligeramente quebrada, parecía… ¿llorar?... noo, no puede ser, o si?

_Soul? Estás bien?- le pregunté, la verdad creo que algo le pasaba, podré odiarlo por las cosas que hace, pero no soy una mala persona.

_Déjame solo…por favor-al terminar de decir eso salió corriendo, y yo en el acto corrí tras él, llegaría al fondo de esto como que me llamo Maka Albarn!!

**Ooook, me pasé… es largo? A mi me dio ****7 paginas de word y contando XD espero que les haya gustado, no estoy muy conforme por como me quedó, peeero… esperaré a ver que me dicen ustedes!!! ^^**

**Les propongo un pequeño desafío…**** el que este más cerca de saber qué le pasa a Soul ganará un adelanto!!!**

**Pero, una cosa que quede clara… NO es un vampiro, ok? Ni tampoco hombre lobo, sólo una guadaña, ok? Era nada más para aclarar ^^**

**Veamos có****mo les va! Si? Jeje.**

**Se aceptan sugerencias, preguntas, tomatazos, cartas de amenaza… lo que sea! XD **

**Agradecimientooos!!!**

**Lina Chaos Inverse-Maka_Hime**

**Kuchiki rukia ichi**

**Lenalee Rose **

**Hina Yoso**

**Aniimy**

**-Sakuritah-**

**Naomii-chaan**

**Yumi Kazahaya**

**Mmm muchos cambiaron su nombre, pero sé que son ustedes!! Gracias por su revieew me hacen muuuuy pero muuuuy feliz!!!!**


	6. Chapter V Yo estaré a tu lado

**Capítulo V**

**Yo estaré a tu lado!**

**Narradora POV**

Maka, después del incidente y la huida de Soul, seguía persiguiéndolo a través de las calles de Death City

"Es increíble pero creo que Soul conoce las calles mejor que yo!" pensaba alarmada la Técnico mientras corría tras el Albino.

Soul, por el contrario, no pensaba, sólo corría y corría inconscientemente se metía entre calle y callejón, casi despistando más de una vez a la oji-jade. Ella sólo rogaba que se equivocara por lo menos una vez y llegara a un callejón sin salida, ya que si seguían así mucho tiempo ella no resistiría, pero no todo en la vida es como esperamos, y eso Maka lo sabe, así que esperó a que Soul girara en un callejón lo más estrecho posible, Maka, hizo todo lo que pudo por acelerar el paso.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del Albino, lo derribó de un empujón, cayendo así Soul de lado y Maka sobre él asida de su brazo.

Por un instante se quedaron así, hasta que la Guadaña comenzó a tratar de librarse del agarre de la joven, pero era difícil, Soul seguía sin pensar ni decir nada, podría decirse que estaba completamente en blanco. Maka forzaba más su agarre al Albino, si se volvía a escapar, iba a ser muy difícil volverlo a atrapar.

"Por lo menos este lugar está desolado, ya que es un callejón… "-pensaba aliviada Maka.

El Albino no se daba por vencido, seguía tratando de salir de abajo de Maka, ella estaba harta así que decidió actuar.

_Vamos Albino inquieto tranquilízate de una buena vez!!!-le gritó Maka que seguía sobre Soul, este al escuchar eso, se quedó totalmente inmóvil, parece que al fin decidió tranquilizarse…O eso era lo que creía Maka, ya que por la mente del Albino pasaba una cosa completamente diferente.

Soul al oír esas palabras recordó algo.

**Soul´s Flash Back**

Un chiquillo de pelo blanco corría por un parque a gran velocidad, mientras una mujer lo perseguía, ambos reían, estaban muy felices.

El pequeñín era Soul, y la mujer que lo perseguía jugando cariñosamente era nadie más y nadie menos que su madre.

Soul empezaba a alejarse demasiado, así que su madre le gritó:

Vamos Albino inquieto, ¡tranquilízate!-En ese instante Soul se quedó quieto, no movía ni un músculo… bueno, a excepción de los músculos de su rostro; porque la observaba riéndose-

**Fin**** del Soul´s Flash Back**

El recuerdo de la Guadaña fue bruscamente interrumpido por Maka…

_Soul, oye, Soul, vamos dime algo para saber que por lo menos estás consiente!-decía Maka moviéndolo levemente, aun sobre él.

Soul volteó a verla, pero su mirada parecía completamente ausente.

Permanecieron así por un rato, ambos mirándose a los ojos.

_Soul, tienes que decirme qué te sucede!-dijo ella, en leve tono de reproche, Soul iba a decir algo pero ella no lo dejo_ Yo sé! Ya lo sé! Estoy completamente segura que dirás que no es asunto mío, pero si no me dices qué te sucede no te podré ayudar, comprendes?!. Puede que no nos llevemos muy bien, pero yo soy tu guía por esta ciudad hasta nuevo aviso, por eso, deberíamos intentar al menos ser amigos.¿lo entiendes?-decía Maka tratando de hacer a Soul entender que ella no era su enemiga, ni mucho menos su superior, sólo quería ser su amiga.

El Albino no pronunciaba ni media palabra, así que todo estaba en silencio. Sólo se miraban sin decir o hacer nada.

De un momento a otro comenzó a llover, una lluvia simple, no muy fuerte, pero si te quedabas mucho tiempo definitivamente te mojarías bastante

Soul miró al cielo gris, dejando que le cayeran varias gotas de lluvia en el rostro, luego miró a Maka un rato, y se levantó.

_Vamos.-dijo Soul, en un tono normal, tendiéndole la mano a Maka para que se levantara también.

_Vamos a mi casa, está cerca de aquí, ahí puedes albergarte de la lluvia total, Shinigami-sama me mataría si dejo que te enfermes –dijo ella recordando aquella vez que se enojó con ambos _ además tienes unas cosas que explicarme - continuó tomando la mano de Soul para levantarse…

_Como quieras-dijo él sonriendo, cosa que hizo reír a la chica, ya que era una de las pocas veces que podía ver su gran sonrisa.

Salieron corriendo del callejón para no mojarse tanto, así que Maka iba adelante para guiar a Soul. Corrían entre la fría lluvia, no faltaba mucho para llegar a la casa de la Técnico, así que pronto estuvieron allí.

**Soul POV**

Finalmente llegamos. Era un pequeño departamento. No era muy grande, pero tampoco era diminuto, era perfecto para dos o tres personas.

Al llegar, Maka se apresuró a una habitación y salió a los pocos segundos con un par de toallas, me lanzó una a la cara. Debo agregar que por torpeza; no atrapé… luego me hizo una señal de que la siguiera, fuimos al living de la casa… más bien del 'departamento', ahí había un sofá largo, cabían al menos cuatro personas. Ella se sentó y me miró para decir:

_Ven, siéntate… ah!, y sécate la cabeza…estás empapado jeje-decía riendo. Parece que la tensión que siempre estaba presente entre ambos había desaparecido, casi…

Así, que sólo asentí y me senté, sabía que la peor parte venía por aquí…y fue cuando ella me miró con sus profundos (y aunque no quiera debo admitir hermosos) ojos verde jade.

_Bien, como ya te había dicho, tenemos que hablar.-estaba predeterminada a no aceptar un "NO" por respuesta…

_Esto…-dije, tratando de pensar en algo muy _cool_ para evadir el tema.

_Oooh vamos! Me la debes! ya deberías saber que no aceptaré un "no" o un "no es tu problema" o un "no se me da la regaladísima gana" o un" no te metas" o un "No fastidies" o-

_ok!!!!! Ya!! Entiendo, entiendo, pero deja de hablar tan rápido! Me mareas.-le dije para cortar sus "o un" que ya me estaban enloqueciendo…

_¿Exactamente que quieres saber?-le pregunté, ya había sacado la banderita blanca…. Sip, me rendía… tendría que hablar.

_Bien, veamos, tengo unas… cinco preguntas. Número uno: por qué eres tan estricto?!-preguntó con cara muy seria y mirándome fijamente.

_Fácil, podría decirse que soy así-iba a dejar esa respuesta hasta ahí, pero ella me miró severa con un libro de unas 900 paginas en la mano, y cualquiera con cerebro conocía sus intenciones_ ok, desde muy chico me exigían más de lo que mi pequeño cuerpo podía dar, y supongo que siento que todos deben esforzarse como yo me esforcé.

Ella me miró satisfecha, sonrío y dijo

_bien, segunda pregunta…

**Maka POV**

Dije mirándolo fijamente

_Por qué cuando nos conocimos en el avión te enojaste tanto cuando te dije que era una Técnico?-Tal vez no era una pregunta muy importante, pero quería saberlo.

_Porque sí-respondió simplemente, pero mi instinto de saber cuando un hombre miente (que esta muy desarrollado gracias a la perv-scythe…) tintineó. Así que saqué mi libro favorito, que tenia unas…mmm…digamos 900 páginas, y le lancé una mirada asesina.

_Soul Eater…si vuelvo a sentir que mientes, sentirás mi famoso Maka-chop.-le dije con los ojos brillando, tenía tiempo que no hacia uno, pero de ser necesario- oh a quien engaño, quiero usarlo!

_O-Ok. Es porque llevo mucho tiempo sin un Técnico, y he probado con muchos, incluso de varias partes del mundo, pero ya no quiero seguir haciendo eso, además, nunca he conocido a un Técnico que no me haya implorado usarme en modo scythe.-iba a decirle algo pero él continuó- claro, tú eres la única que no lo ha hecho.- finalizó. La verdad por lo último que dijo y por la forma en que sonrío al decirlo me sonrojé un poco, pero hice lo posible por disimularlo.

_B-bien, la tercera pregunta. Cuéntame de tu familia ¿De verdad eres sobrino de Stein?

_N-no, claro que no, él es un conocido…-decía mientras sonreía nerviosamente, pero mi detector sonó en mi cabeza.

_Makaaa-CHOP! - dije dejando caer una enciclopedia de 229 paginas en su cabeza._Soul… qué te dije hace un rato???.-le pregunté amenazándolo con el libro.

_Auch! Está bien!!! Está bien!, si, mentí, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer!-decía sobándose la cabeza.

_No lo haré de nuevo, si dejas de mentir!-le dije en reproche mirándolo fijo.

_Ok, Stein sí es mi tío, es tío por parte de padre.-dijo aun sobándose la cabeza.

_Ok… Pregunta número cuatro. ¿Por qué viniste a Death City?-cuando pregunté eso Soul, se tensó, bajó la mirada y casi no pude oírlo.

_Maka… podemos pasar esa pregunta?-sonaba triste, la verdad sentí que no debía preguntarle más pero, si quería ayudarlo tenia que saber qué ocurría.

_Soul… si sientes que de verdad no la puedes contestar, podemos dejarla, pero ten en cuenta que si no me dices todo, no podré ayudarte. Pero eso… ya lo sabes no es así?-le dije haciendo uso de la perfecta psicología inversa (que aprendí de mi querida Patty, claro sin insultos hirientes), pero no era sólo eso, de verdad quería ayudarlo, a esa persona que estaba triste, yo quería ver su sonrisa.

_Si, eso lo sé, lo sé…lo voy a intentar… pero la verdad me duele un poco hablar de eso así que...

_Puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras para desahogarte, yo estaré aquí para ti.-le dije en un tono reconfortante, él me miró sorprendido, me sonrío, era una sonrisa sincera, me parecía una sonrisa muy tierna.

_Está bien, te lo voy a contar todo, pero prométeme que nunca se lo dirás a nadie, además un chico tan _cool_ como yo, no debe confesar este tipo de cosas a las chicas.

_Está bien, te lo prometo. - Le dije amablemente, pero ¿a qué se refería con "un chico tan _cool_ como yo no debe confesar este tipo de cosas a las chicas?" bueno, supongo que su egocentrismo no es algo de curarse tan fácil…

_Maka, espero que estés preparada para lo que oirás…

**Bien**** chicos hasta aquí. Sí! Los dejaré con la curiosidad hasta el viernes muajajajaja soy mala!!!! Pero muuuuuuy mala ya que dejé este lindo final abierto (muy abierto diría yo…) que tal…? Sigo? Mmm…si, me gustan los finales abiertos… jajajaja es broma el fic continúa… la verdad es que no me gustan los finales abiertos XD jajaja**

_ Maka, espero que estés preparada para lo que oirás…-yo sólo asentí "espero que tú puedas soportar contarlo, porque parece que no es nada bueno…"pensaba mientras le ponía atención a lo que iba a decir.

_Desde muy chico descubrí que era un arma, nadie de mi familia tiene sangre de arma, así que mi padre empezó a dudar de mi madre y comenzaron las peleas en mi casa, yo estaba muy pequeño así que me limitaba a escuchar desde un rincón… Mi madre, era una persona maravillosa, y yo la amaba mucho-Soul comenzaba a quebrar un poco su voz, pero me di cuenta que se esforzaba por mantenerse firme.

_Era?-pregunté, Dios, metí la pata… la embarré… como se me ocurre decir eso??!!! Me tapé la boca con una mano y miré a Soul, él bajó la cabeza y su flequillo le tapaba los ojos. Asintió levemente.

_Sí…mi…madre murió de una enfermedad cuando yo tenía cinco años…-vi a Soul quebrarse por dentro, pude ver su alma por unos instantes, pero después volvió a verse borrosa, por lo que pude percibir, se desmoronaba por dentro, y algo me decía que eso no era lo peor. Miraba a Soul atónita, no podía creerlo, pero el parecía decidido a decírmelo todo. Estoy segura de que vi un par de lágrimas correr por su cara, pero él las secó muy rápido.

_Después de la muerte de mi madre…mi padre empezó a entrenarme para ser la mejor arma del mundo, y como mi familia es música también me enseñó a tocar piano, sólo hacia cuatro cosas al día, comer, tocar piano, dormir y pelear con los entrenadores para mejorar como arma. Pero…esos entrenamientos no eran sólo éso Maka, ésos entrenamientos iban en serio, si yo perdía la fuerza, ninguno de mis oponentes contratados dudaba en darme una paliza.-hubo silencio un rato. El pobre Soul de verdad se estaba esforzando en contármelo todo, seguía con la cabeza baja y hablando en voz baja

_Pero tanto entrenamiento era más de lo que mi cuerpo de siete y ocho años soportaba, ya no estaba tocando piano, aprovechaba ese tiempo para curarme las heridas de las peleas, a mi padre lo único que le importaba era que yo fuera la mejor arma. Después de finalizar el entrenamiento casi mato a mis oponentes, una locura me invadió y los derribé a todos, mi padre dijo que ya estaba listo, y empezó a buscarme un Técnico, pero, yo ya no era lo que solía ser, yo era un chico sin sentimientos, frío, fui así por varios años, hasta que unos acontecimientos me cambiaron y nadie ha podido aún conectarse a mis ondas de alma…-un silencio extremo se encontraba ahí…

_Seguimos así por más tiempo, mi padre seguía buscándome un Técnico, hace cuatro días aproximadamente mi padre organizó otro estadio con Técnicos, pero ese día no terminé las pruebas-Un frío me invadió, yo sé qué día fue ese, yo estaba ahí, pero él de seguro no me vio… -estoy por enterarme de la respuesta de la pregunta número cinco.

_Cuando me faltaban sólo tres Técnicos, recibí una llamada de mi agente, me dijo que mi padre… acababa de morir en un accidente…-en ese momento me sorprendí demasiado, quedé en shock, y cuando miré a Soul, no vi al chico arrogante que solía ver… vi a un chico totalmente solo, y llorando en silencio. Me sentí culpable, pues había sido yo la que le había pedido que me contara.

_Soul, ya está bien…ya no me tienes que contar mas, no si te hace tanto daño. No debí-pero Soul me silenció hablando encima de mis palabras…

_No, Maka, tengo que hacerlo!, eres a la única persona que le he dicho esto así como te lo digo, y necesito quitarme este peso de encima, además dijiste que estrías aquí para mí -decía desesperado, pero aun mirando al suelo con el flequillo tapándole casi toda la cara, yo asentí.

_Está bien, escucharé lo que tengas que decir…-le dije poniéndole la mano en el hombro y tratando de que él no viera que su historia también me empezaba a afectar.

_Y aquí la respuesta definitiva del porqué estoy en Death City. Yo todavía no tengo la mayoría de edad, así que debo enfrentar que yo soy… ¡soy…huérfano! y la única persona que me queda en el mundo es Stein. De no permanecer con él tendré que buscar una familia sustituta hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad.-dijo derrotado, pero sonreía triste, yo me quede con curiosidad por un detalle y me atreví a preguntar…

_Y por qué no te quedas con él?- subí la mirada esperando ver su respuesta, lo miré un rato, hasta que el alzó la cabeza y me miró aterrado…

_Maka…dime, ¿alguna vez has pasado una noche con Stein en la misma casa?????!!! Yo me sorprendí y negué con la cabeza.

_Se nota!!! Mira esto- dijo quitándose la camisa, yo me sonrojé un poco _ves esta cicatriz? Fue por pasar dos días en casa de Stein! -decía exaltado señalando una marca que tenía en el hombro, la verdad no era muy grande, pero era una cicatriz.

Sentí un leve escalofrío así que mi última pregunta cruzó fugaz mi cabeza:

_etto…Soul? La última pregunta es la siguiente: ¿Si le tienes tanto terror a Stein… dónde te estás quedando ahora mismo???-le pregunté muy curiosa esperando que mis suposiciones no fueran ciertas.

_Jeje! Eso no es relevante, pero si de verdad quieres saberlo… me estoy quedando en un motel-dijo sin darle mucha importancia, mis suposiciones eran correctas… pero…y si le digo…

**Soul POV**

Maka de repente comenzó a mirarme fijamente, parecía querer decir algo, pero no lo hacia… y me estaba empezando a preocupar la idea de que me fuera a dar otro "Maka-chop" así que la miré también preparado para todo

Ella se volvió a verme, decidida abrió la boca pero antes de que ella dijera algo…

_No Maka! Espera, no sé que dije pero no me des otro Maka chop!!!-le dije levantándome del sofá y alejándome, pero… por la mirada que ella puso…creo que no era eso.

_jajajajajaja tu creíste qué? Yo? Jajajajaja –se reía a carcajadas…de mí… rayos no es nada _cool_ que una chica se ria de mí…

_Si no me ibas a dejar sangrando en el piso… que querías? –le dije tratando de hacer que se dejara de reír de mi persona

_jeje, ok, Soul _Baka_, solo te quería preguntar si tú…-lo había dicho con entusiasmo al principio pero cuando llegó ahí, se trabó mucho y bajó la cabeza mientras jugaba con sus dedos- si tú… ya que no tienes dónde quedarte… te puedes quedar aquí en el departamento con *gulp* migo?-eso me dejó flotando en el espacio de la nada…

_Eh? En serio?, pero vives sola o qué???-le pregunté sorprendido

_Nop… Vivo con mi madre, pero ella está de viaje, un laaaaargo viaje, y ella me dijo que podía hacer lo que quisiera con la habitación… así que…yo no tengo problema con que te quedes.-dijo aun jugando con sus dedos.

_Y… crees que la perv-scythe digo! Tu padre lo aprobará? O peor aún ¿me matará?!-le pregunté para estar seguro, la verdad me gustaba la idea, me ahorraría dinero, pero no quiero morir a manos de una death scythe…

_Que la perv-scythe qué? jajaja, él para mí es nadie, y no me importa que no le guste, y me imagino tu preocupación, tranquilo si te toca le digo a mi madre. Y el que estará asustado será él jajaja-dijo riéndose, parece que no le importó el hecho de que insulté un poco a su padre, veo que lo quiere mucho, no?

_jajaja si dices que puedo está bien, _Arigatou ne Maka! _Veo que quieres mucho a tu padre, no? jajaja-dije riendo para ablandar el ambiente, ella volvió a su comportamiento de siempre, es fácil de distraer de la tristeza, aunque ella no lo sabe, yo sé que a ella también la puso triste mi historia.

Reímos un rato, y quedamos en que cuando dejara de llover iríamos por mis cosas al motel.

**Konbanwa minna san!!! Como ****están? Subí un poco tarde el capítulo, pero me exprimí el cerebro para sacarlo y me quedó largo al menos, ejejejeje, mi editora también tardó un poco en hacerlo, unos problemillas aquí y allá, pero aquí está el capi sin falta!**

**Agradecimientos!!! ^^**

**Yumi Kazahaya**

**Kuchiki Rukia Ichi**

**-sakuritah-**

**Lina Chaos Inverse-Maka-Hime **

**Lenalee Rose**

**Somachimi**

**Hina Yoso**

**Muchas gracias por sus review! Me animan a seguir exprimiéndome mi cerebrito para traerles estos capítulos!**

**Nos leemos!!!**


	7. Chapter VI Descubrí mucho en un día

**Capítulo VI**

**Muchos descubrimientos en un día.**

**Narradora POV**

Cuando la lluvia había cesado por completo, Maka y Soul conversaban amenamente en el living de la casa, era una atmosfera tranquila y relajada, hasta que Soul notó el hecho de que, además de que ya no llovía, calculó que pronto sería mediodía, así que de un momento a otro saltó del sofá…

_Maka! Se va a hacer mediodía y el tipo del motel no me dará las maletas hasta las dos de la tarde!, mejor vamos a buscarlas pronto!-la joven notó que lo que el Albino dijo no era una sugerencia, de seguro si no hacía lo que él decía se iría solo.

_Ok, mejor vamos en camino, pero antes tengo una ultima pregunta, esta pregunta es importante, así que escucha bien-Maka miraba con determinación a Soul, y cuando por fin iba a decir algo, una puerta cayó, literalmente, sobre el Albino.

Maka se quedó con las palabras en la boca y volteó para ver a la puerta, o lo que quedaba de ella

_Yahooo el gran Black Star ha venido, resplandeciendo como la gran estrella que soy!-claro, Black star, el único ser en el mundo que se lleva las puertas por el medio.

A Maka le rodaba una gotita por la cabeza mientras reía un poco, el Albino se quitó la puerta de encima furioso

_QUIÉN RAYOS FUE EL IMBÉCIL!_ gritaba el de ojos rubí, pero se quedó callado al ver al joven de cabello azul, la chica no hacia más que mirarlos a ambos, y si las miradas mataran…seguro ya uno de los chicos estaría en el piso…

De un segundo a otro el albino, que ya se había levantado del suelo, caminaba en paso tenue hacia Black Star. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente viéndose fijamente, ambos sonrieron y chocaron sus palmas, Maka sólo cayó al piso haciendo un sonoro *plop*

_Que rayos pasa? Me perdí de algo?, Black Star y tú se pelean siendo desconocidos y de un momento a otro ambos se tratan como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo?- Ambos muchachos voltearon a verla y dijeron a coro.

_Sí, lo somos! –y Soul continuó solo- Black Star es mi mejor amigo de la infancia-decía el Albino exhibiendo una sonrisa "_Cool_"

_Y por qué no me dijiste eso antes?-preguntó molesta la rubia.

_Porque tú no me lo preguntaste claro está- dijo Soul y Black Star terminó por él

_¿Y te haces llamar la más inteligente? –en los siguientes 2 segundos se podía apreciar a un Black Star inconsciente y a un Soul mareado, coincidencias: Ambos con una linda marca de libro en sus cabezas. Maka sólo sonreía con su enciclopedia en la mano.

Se escucharon voces acercándose, y Maka, volteó a ver qué pasaba, y vio a sus amigos entrando.

_Hola, Maka, vinimos a ver si estabas bien, después de salir corriendo así detrás de Eater-san, no supimos más de ti y – Kid detuvo su pregunta aclaratoria, ya que el fin de ésta era decir en resumen "estas bien, y ¿Dónde está Soul?." Y miró con curiosidad a un par de cuerpos tirados en el piso.-oh, ya encontré a Eater-san…Y a Black Star también.

Maka sólo sonreía nerviosa, los chicos se levantaron y vieron llegar al resto del grupo a la casa de Maka, todos ecepto Black Star miraban curiosos a Maka, y a Soul. Nadie decía nada, hasta que Patty rompió en carcajadas diciendo.

_jajajajajaja, Maka-chan y Soul-kun estuvieron divirtiéndose con agua jajajaja tal vez se bañaron juntos? jajajaja-Soul y Maka se sintieron de piedra, hace mucho que habían llegado a la casa, pero ambos seguían mojados por la lluvia.

_¿QUE RAYOS DICES? SOLO ESTOY MOJADO POR CULPA DE LA LLUVIA!-gritaba el Albino a Patty, pero los demás sabían que también era para ellos. Maka seguía de piedra, no se movía, y estaba tratando de no hacerlo, pues si se movía su corazón llevaría la sangre a sus mejillas más rápido y se notaría lo ruborizada que se sentía, después de los regaños del Alvino hacía la "Rubia loca" (como ahora la llamaba Soul) Black Star se acercó a Soul y éste volteó a verlo, se miraron unos segundos y hubo silencio en el lugar, hasta que fue roto.

_¿A la de tres?-preguntó Black Star muy serio, (N/A: Ok, se que es apocalíptico escribir Black Star seguido de "serio" pero no se asusten)

_A la de tres-afirmó el Albino, los demás seguían sin entender absolutamente nada, pero fue grande la sorpresa al ver que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Black Star sacó una kunai (N/A: De quien sabe dónde…) y soul transformó su brazo en una guadaña. Todos se alarmaron pues parecía que un tifón de filos se iba a desatar ahí, todos estaban preparados para pararlos… a decir verdad sólo Kid, Liz, y Patty, ya que Chrona estaba sentada en "la señora esquina"

_1…-dijo Black Star. Todos se alarmaron y gritaron.

_Esperad que hacen?

_2…-continuó Soul, y más gritos a continuación

_Hey! Quietos los dos!

_y… - Continuó Black Star para alargar la cuenta, todos tragaron en seco esperando lo que seguramente sería una explosión.

_3!-por fin pronunciado este número Soul saltó contra Black Star quien no se quedó atrás y se oyó el fuerte estruendo de metal contra metal

Ambos tenían una sonrisa victoriosa, sólo uno ganaría, todos miraban la escena preocupados, cuando iban a interferir, se pudo apreciar lo que debe ser la voz más terrorífica (Después de la de Stein y Shinigami-sama…)

_Ni se les ocurra interferir!- ese gritó fue más que una orden una advertencia, ambos chicos la gritaron al unísono, mientras seguían haciendo presión para ver cuál metal cedería primero, si la guadaña de Soul o el kunai de Black Star.

Se oyó un último sonido metálico, y Black Star cayó sentado en el piso, con una kunai picada a la mitad, y con (por muy sorprendente que se lea…) una cara de sorpresa hacía Soul, él solo lo miraba con una sonrisa sínica luego de satisfacción y después ayudó a Black Star a ponerse de pie, todos tenían una expresión de algo como, miedo y sorpresa.

"Los rumores eran ciertos" Pensó Maka, "En serio, él es la guadaña más afilada…"

Después de levantarse Black Star refunfuñó bajito.

_Tramposo, dijiste que no te afilarías…-todos se le quedaron mirando, incluso Soul.

_Jajaja, lo siento, pero qué querías que hiciera?, no recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que no lo hice antes de un viaje? Jajaja, acepta tu derrota- decía riendo a carcajadas y poniendo una sonrisa muy _Cool._

Después de ese incidente todo se puso tranquilo, ambos fueron regañados por la tona pelea, pero ellos se excusaron con "es costumbre, lo normal" después de unas risas, Maka se fue a cambiar. Cuando lleguó Soul alzó la voz.

_Bueno, queridos alumnos, incluyendo al hiperactivo…

_¿Quién es el hiperactivo, Tsubaki?-Preguntó Black Star a su arma, todos lo miraron con una gotita en la cabeza. y Tsubaki sólo le sonrío

_Seh, ehh, -continuó- tengo algo importante que hacer, vamos a continuar la clase en el patio de Shibusen a las 3 en punto, hasta entonces… Adios! –Finalizó sonriendo y tomó de la mano a Maka, la cual se hubiera sonrojado mucho de no ser por que fue jalada hacia fuera del apartamento, todos miraron la escena, luego la puerta en el piso.

_por mi padre! que asimétrico está esto! Nadie se va de aquí hasta que reparemos esa puerta!-sentencio Kid con un aura obscura a su alrededor, todos se asustaron un poco, excepto Black Star…Y Patty que reía mirando una mosca…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_No, y absolutamente NO me voy a montar en "ESO"- decía la Rubia señalando la moto del Albino.

_Vamos, Maka, apresúrate a montarte o no llegaremos al motel a tiempo!-le reprochaba el Alvino sentado ya en la moto.

_Por nada del mundo lograrás que me monte en "eso" –insistió la joven y se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

_*sigh* -suspiró el Albino- lo que voy a hacer no es nada _Cool, -_Maka volteó a verlo por el comentario y sin aviso alguno Soul le haló la mano para atraerla hacia la moto sentándola atrás de él, luego agarró rápidamente las manos de la chica e hizo que las entrelazara en su pecho.

_Espera, ¿qué haces?-gritaba asustada Maka

_Contradiciéndote, ves?, ya te montaste jeje- y sin dejar que la chica hiciera algún movimiento escapista arrancó la moto, una genial forma de que ella no usara sus manos para hacerlo desangrarse con un libro.

Al momento de arrancar Maka se abrazó más fuerte a Soul, lo que hizo que él se sonrojara levemente casi ignorándolo. Y así Soul condujo hábilmente por las calles de Shibusen, incluso las más angostas.

Maka sólo cerraba los ojos, nunca había subido a una moto, además que cada vez que Soul se metía por un callejón parecía que iban a chocar, lo que la asustaba más.

_Fff-falt-a mu-mucho?-preguntó tartamudeando en voz no muy alta.

_no tanto, cálmate, crees que nos voy a matar o qué? –decía bromeando mientras reía

_Siendo sincera? Sí, lo creo –dijo recobrando su voz.

_jaja, oh no! Vamos a chocaar! –gritó Soul

_Aaaaa! –gritó ella aforrándose más al torso de Soul.

_Jajajajajaja XD jajaja estoy bromeando tonta! XD no voy a dejar que te pase nada-dijo riendo a carcajadas.

__BAKAAAA_!- Gritó Maka, pero sin soltar ni un poco su agarre.

Pocos segundos después Soul se detuvo, Maka ni esperó que él se bajara y saltó de la moto mientras decía.

_Piso! Al fin! –gritaba eufórica de haberse bajado de esa "cosa" Soul sólo la miraba riendo.

_Ves? No fue tan malo ^^-dijo cuando ya le había puesto el seguro a la moto, ella se acercó con un aura negra visible a su alrededor y le dijo bajito.

_De momento dale gracias a Kami-sama que estamos en una zona pública, o si no, te pudieras dar por muerto, ¿Entiendes?

__Ha-Hai.- _respondió retrocediendo un poco _vamos, casi no hay tiempo.-dijo mientras señalaba el motel, no era la gran cosa, era un motel normal.

O eso creía Maka, al entrar se sorprendió, lo de afuera era sólo fachada, por dentro era un Hotel 5 estrellas.

_Sorprendida?-preguntó Soul mientras reía un poco.

_Q-quién? Yo? No, claro que no… ok, puede que un poco…-dijo ella.

**Maka POV**

Al entrar me llevé una sorpresa, no esperaba que aquel "motel" del que hablaba Soul tan humildemente fuera… ASÍ!

Era enorme, estaba decorado de una manera sutil, pero muy elegante, si no es porque seguía a Soul de seguro ya estaba perdida…

Yo caminaba perdida, hundidísima en mi mundo de "guao, sigo sin creer el tamaño de este hotel" cuando choqué con algo, o alguien, no estoy segura, así que, subí la cabeza y me encontré con (N/A: tan tan tan taaaan) una espalda.

Oh, de quien será?, obvio que sé de quién es.

_Emh… por qué te detienes tan derepente?-pregunté mientras me separaba de su espalda, pero no recibí respuesta alguna, ni siquiera señal de vida…

Así que caminé para rodearlo y ver su cara, tal vez así descifraría qué le pasaba, cuando vi su cara parecía ida, miraba algo fijamente con una expresión idiota de "no lo puedo creer" seguí mirando curiosa, hasta que sentí más curiosidad de saber qué lo ponía así, sencillamente seguí su vista hacia donde él estaba mirando.

…Sin palabras… puse la misma cara que él, ambos veíamos un letrerito que decía claramente

"**Estimados huéspedes, lamentamos informarles que por moivos de fuerza mayor estaremos cerrado hasta el miércoles. Esperamos acepten nuestras disculpas.**

**ATT:Hotel Paradise"**

Nuestra cara de incredulidad era sorprendente.

_Por qué rayos esto sólo me pasa a mí, y exclusivamente a mí! Por que? Yo, una persona tan _cool_ como yo, a mí no me puede pasar algo así! Esto le pasa a las personas no _cool_ y esto NO, repito, "_**NO**_" es nada _cool_ y si alguien no viene en 5 minutos para decirme que diablos pasa, van a tener problemas muy grandes, juro que yo mismo voy a destrozar el lugar! ¿Qué acaso no captan, no les da el minúsculo cerebro para pensar que alguien _cool _como yo tiene sus cosas aquí?-gritaba histérico el EGOMANÍACO! Yo pensé que era fachada que Soul actuara así, pero no, él ES así, parece que tendré trabajo.

Después de haber gritado, respiraba rápida y profundamente, con la boca bastante abierta, podía observar todos y cada uno de sus afilados dientes.

_Oye, egópata, estas bien?-le pregunté tratando de resaltar la palabra "egópata" para que la escuchara bien.

Soul me miró como apenado por los gritos que acababa de soltar, o eso creo yo, se enderezó y tranquilizó su respiración, me miró un rato y dijo finalmente.

_Supongo que sí, pero… momento, a quien rayos le estás diciendo egópata!-comenzó a gritar nuevamente, así que de lo más tranquila le respondí.

_Ves a alguien más por aquí cerca? Vamos a una tienda de ropa, mientras tu motel vuelve a funcionar vas a necesitar ropa, y… si vuelves a gritar así, te dejo inconsciente en el piso, ¿Estamos?

_Tsk, no hay de otra, ven vamos-dijo comenzando a caminar con un semblante tranquilo y con las manos en los bolsillos, tenia un pantalones blancos, con una mancha roja cerca del bolsillo

…momento, mancha roja?

_Etto, Soul? –dije tratando de no aparentar nada en especifico, el volteó a mirarme

_Wath? –respondió en inglés, si mal no recuerdo eso significa "que", pero si no es, será mmm… en que estoy pensando?

_Déjame ver tu mano derecha-le dije aun tranquilamente, el puso una mueca de rara y me dio la mano sin prestarle mucha atención, creo que ni siquiera vio su mano…

**Soul POV**

Le pasé mi mano, para qué querría mi mano no sé, pero lo que si sé es que casi me revienta un tímpano cuando se la di.

_Soooooul! Mira tu mano! estas sangrando! –Auch, no sabía lo de mi mano, pero lo que ahora me dolía era un oído, esa chica sí que tiene pulmones, vale, momento, yo, estoy sangrando y ella tiene sujeta la mano que me sangra…maldición.

_Eeeehm, sí, no importa debió ser con la pelea de Black Star, no es nada, ni me duele -le dije mientras metía mi mano en le bolsillo de nuevo, ella me miró un largo rato, que mala suerte tengo…_Crap_

_Soul, te acuerdas de esa última pregunta de la que te hablé cuando Blacky te cayó con todo y puerta encima?-preguntó atropellando todas las palabras con las otras, me costó un poco entenderla, pero sí entendí

_Sii… y~?- le respondí esperando lo peor.

_La acabo de cambiar, pero hablaremos de eso en la casa… corrección después de las clases a las que vamos a llegar tarde por que son las 2 PM

Oh, claro, clases, pregunta, ropa… sí… mi vida apesta.

Después de comprar ropa y de que Maka casi muere de un ataque cardiaco cuando vio mi colección de 19 tarjetas de crédito sin usar…aún…Aunque, estoy seguro que ella les hallará un buen uso.

Volvimos, corrección, volví a hacer una trampa _cool _para montar a la loca a mi moto de nuevo, claro no fue nada fácil.

Llegamos a la clase, nos miraban feo… excepto Black Star que estaba alardeando brillar más que el sol, y Patty que observaba las hormigas.

Kid nos regañó diciendo que debimos haber llegado a las dos con ocho… que tipo tan obsesivo, lo callé diciéndole que saldríamos a las seis con siete, fue divertido ver como se tensaba y asentía rogando que saliéramos a las seis con ocho.

_Comienza la clase.

**Maka POV**

_Comienza la clase- dijo Soul con una voz sádica, que raro fue, pero eso nos indicó de alguna forma que nos formáramos como la vez anterior, claro que yo estaba un poco más apartada, no tenía pareja.

_Osu!- respondieron todos a la vez fuerte y claro.

_Espero que esta clase no termine como la anterior -hubo unas ligeras risas- pero a lo que iba en la anterior.

Armas al frente, técnicos atrás. –todos obedecieron sin chistar, yo sólo observaba- ok, ahora a la señal las armas se trasformarán y caerán perfectamente en las manos de su dueño, traten de hacerlo muy rápido, pero eficientemente. –todas las chicas se miraron entre ellas, luego a Soul asintieron dando un paso, Chrona ya sabia que hacer…por suerte.

_1…2…3!

Fue tan instantáneo, y a la vez tan lento, mis instintos de técnica no me dejan calcular la velocidad ya que mis sentidos se ponen lentos para atrapar el, o las armas. Pero cayeron en las manos de sus técnicos, creo que fue en este orden, primero Chrona, luego Blacky a la vez que Kid, no estoy muy segura, volteé a ver la cara de Soul, para tratar de estudiar su respuesta, abrió un poco la boca y todos lo miraron atentamente, pero luego la cerró y sonrío, guau…que sonrisa tan…espera, que estoy pensando? Antes de seguir con mi pelea mental Soul habló e hice lo posible por prestarle atención.

_Sigan intentándolo unas veces más.-Después de 28 veces más –las conté, estaba aburrida…-Soul estudiaba sus movimientos, y habló de repente

_Nada mal. Pero estoy seguro de que pueden mejorar…-se quedó pensativo y luego gritó.- Maka!, acércate

Yo sumida en mi sorpresa tardé un poco en asentir y acercarme, al estar cerca él me miró y me susurró de modo que sólo yo escuchaba lo que él decía.

_oe, se que es un poco pronto, pero no tengo Técnico y necesito hacer una demostración…¿Te atreves a intentarlo?

Me quedé helada, él me dijo que fuera su técnica. Guou, no tardé mucho en asentir y hablar con un poco de dificultad.

_S-supongo que está bien…-al decirlo Soul asintió y miró a los demás para agregar

_Bien, haré una demostración, así que presten atención. –volteó a verme y murmuró bajito de modo que sólo yo oí.

_Si crees en Kami tanto como yo… estamos muertos.-y… eso significa que es ateo, que no cree en Kami mucho que digamos o que ya nos dio por muertos?

_Creo al menos mucho más que tú…-le respondí, sí creo, pero no confío en que esto vaya a funcionar…

_Más te vale…-volvió a susurrar mientras se paraba frente a mí dándome la espalda

_Cuenten el tiempo para que lo comparen. –Les ordenó a los chicos, que en el acto sacaron un reloj, pero Tsubaki sacó hasta una libreta con lápiz…

Si esto sale mal voy a ser el hazme reír de la escuela por meses… Vamos Dios ayúdame!

Pero pasó muy rápido, ya Soul estaba en el aire, sólo faltaba que cayera en mis manos, cuando tocó mis manos, sentí una corriente eléctrica, no me dolió, no me quemó, no pesaba, ok… una sola solución lógica, estoy soñando… o tal vez no, pero, si estoy soñando me gustaría dormir un poco más.

Todo pasó en un nanosegundo, cuando lo tuve sujeto firmemente le di unas vueltas con una mano e hice una pose de batalla, todo salió espontáneo, las caras de mis amigos eran de sorpresa.

Luego lancé a Soul al aire girando, el volvió a su forma humana en el aire y tocó el suelo con las manos en los bolsillos en una pose "_cool_"

_Más o menos así deben hacerlo -dijo al caer- todos lo miraron con cierta admiración, excepto, claro, Black Star que miraba a Soul mientras le sacaba la lengua, parecía un niño pequeño mientras Tsubaki lo regañaba por hacer eso.

Yo… Yo? Momento! Pude empuñar a Soul? De veras? Miré a Soul atónita él me devolvió la mirada junto con una sonrisa, debo decirlo! De tiburón.

_Sí, de veras, lo lograste.

**Soul´s POV**

A veces me pregunto… Yo meto la pata a propósito? Por qué rayos me delato solo? Soy tarado o qué? no es naaaada _cool _delatarse solo. Ella parece no notar que le respondí, así que mejor cambio el tema antes de meter la otra pata.

_bueno, son las seis con ocho minutos y 6…7…8, se acabó la clase –al chico que si no mal recuerdo se llama Kid, se le iluminaron los ojos y me dio las gracias, los demás se despidieron y se retiraron, Black Star se despidió chocando la palma conmigo, como siempre. Quedamos sólo Maka y yo.

_Vamos a casa. –Dijo ella dándose la media vuelta para emprender marcha, si mis sospechas son ciertas, sé lo que dirá ahora.

_Tienes prisa? –Que no diga que sí, que no diga que sí.

_Sí. __Craps _

_N-no quieres ir a algún centro comercial para usar alguna de mis tarjetas de crédito? Te puedo dar la que más te guste. –le propuse para ver si se olvidaba de ir a su casa en ese momento. Me miró con los ojos brillosos, luego sacudió la cabeza y añadió

_Tal vez otro día, tenemos una conversación que terminar.- tierra…trágame, ella es demasiado perceptiva como para olvidar algo así. Estúpida sangre.

_Sólo si subes a mi moto. –le dije sonriendo y usando toda mi fé para que dijera que no. Y se le olvidara lo de la pregunta con el tiempo de la caminata a casa.

Ella volteó a mirarme dudosa mientras pensaba qué decir, yo la persuadía cantando una canción.

_Súbete a mi moto nunca haz conocido una moto tan veloz, nanana na na nanaa-pero ella me interrumpió con algo que casi hace que mi mandíbula toque el piso

_Sólo…Sólo si prometes responder dos preguntas- dijo haciendo que mi plan se derrumbara, ahora sentía que la estúpida luna que apenas salía, sólo lo hacía para reírse de mí.

_ok. Caminemos. Vamos Maka, paso veloz! – ella sonrió triunfante, pues ya sabía que me había derrotado.

No entiendo porqué su estúpida casa no quedaba más lejos del Shibusen. Llegamos estúpidamente rápido. Subimos normal al departamento, paro a mi me parecía que volábamos.

Al entrar por la puerta, que estaba reparada y…simétrica, -ése fue Kid- Maka fue directo al sillón de pensar, -decidí llamarlo así desde nuestra última conversación.-al sentarse me miró con cara de "o te sientas o te siento" así que no vacilé al sentarme.

_Y bien? Cuál es la pregunta? –por primera vez en toda mi vida, voy a ser sincero…

**Maka POV**

Aquí vamos de nuevo, la pregunta que tenía que hacer era extraña, todavía nada me asegura que no estoy daltónica y que eso era rojo y no negro… sólo espero no estar loca.

_Bien, muéstrame algo rojo –él me miró con el seño fruncido y antes de que abriera la boca yo hablé_ Sólo hazlo ¿si?

El volvió a mirarme extrañado y tomó algo de la mesa, una tarjeta, tal vez, y me la mostró.

_esto es rojo… estás cuerda? –no lo golpearé porque admito que mi petición era extraña.

_ok, queda claro que no estoy daltónica, menos mal. –volvió a fruncir el seño.

_He aquí mi pregunta, ¿Soul, por qué cuando tomé tu mano sangrando la sangre se volvió negra?-Él abrió los ojos como platos y dejo de respirar por un momento, luego comenzó a maldecir por lo bajito.

_B-bueno –dudó bastante rato, y yo tomé su mano entre las mías, lo miré a los ojos y le dije:

_Vamos Soul, hoy hablamos mucho, y algo me dice que soy la única persona a la que le has dicho eso, y apostaría la vida a que soy la única persona fuera de tu familia que te ha visto llorar. –él se tensó- sí, sé que estabas llorando cuando me lo contaste todo, vamos, dime la verdad. –nunca había dicho un discurso motivacional tan bien en toda mi corta vida, me asombro a mi misma de mi propia genialidad. (la egopatía es contagiosa?)

_Así no quisiera tendría que decírtelo…-iba a preguntar porqué, pero como iba a hablar preferí callar.

_Tal vez no te conté todo sobre mi niñez…-esto debe implicar a su padre, he tocado un tema muy delicado…_Ya te dije que mi padre quería que yo fuera la mejor guadaña, y que me hacia entrenar hasta desfallecer del cansancio, pero eso no era todo lo que hacía –acaso su padre podía hacerle algo peor que eso?_Al igual que Stein, mi padre era un científico, debo admitir que era más loco que Stein…-eso si me asustaba…-

_El inventó algo llamado "sangre negra" y sólo fue usado en mí. Sus efectos sólo aparecen cuando estoy al borde de la muerte en una pelea, o cuando veo sangre corriente…

Esto además incrementó mis sentidos, puedo oír cosas que tú no puedes, puedo oír que tu corazón late bastante rápido, debe significar que estás asustada o sorprendida.

Yo oía atentamente y recordé cuando él me dijo que mi corazón latía rápido. Tenía algo gacha la cabeza y una sonrisa torturada.

_puedo ver un poco mejor que tú, tengo más fuerza de la que necesito, no es excesiva, pero, es bastante.

También esta es la razón por la cual yo buscaba un técnico…

_Momento, explícame eso, como que "esa es la razón por la que buscabas técnico"?

_Bueno, un día, después de que entrené y la sangre negra se apoderó de mí, no recuerdo mucho que pasó, pero mis oponentes estaban inconscientes, con miedo de mí mismo, le pregunté a mi padre si podía librarme de ella, él se burló de mí y dijo "sólo si encuentras a una persona en un millón, esa persona sabrá curarte, pero no te ilusiones, no la vas a encontrar. "

Pero él se equivocó.-:)

Yo estaba atónita, aun trataba de procesarlo…

_No te referirás a mí… o si?- seguía perdida.

_Sí, tú eres la única, Maka Albarn, que puede ser mi técnica, y la única que me puede salvar de la sangre negra.

_YO? Pero cómo, yo no hago nada especial…-aún no lo creía.

_Cuántas armas has empuñado? –preguntó de repente

_4 o 5 –dije sin pensarlo mucho

_Pudiste empuñarme ¿No?

_Creo…

_Y la prueba más importante. Tú puedes ver las almas de las personas.

_Cómo lo…

_Cuando nos conocimos en el avión murmuraste que no podías ver mi alma...

_No puedo ser yo, perdóname pero- él me interrumpió deliberadamente, tomó mis manos con las suyas y las aprisionó sin fuerza

_Sí eres! Eres la persona que he estado esperando por 10 años, eres tú!, no me des la espalda, onegai.

_haa-haré lo que pueda…dije algo sonrojada, tonta sangre que sube a mis mejillas.

_Arigato na Maka! –dijo y me dio un abrazo, me sonrojé más de lo que estaba, por no decir que dejaba pálidos a los tomates…

**Agradecimientos**

**Soy una mala persona… perdón! Pasé al tercer año y la vida se me hizo cuadritos de física matemática y química, no merezco perdón, o tal vez sí… pero con una carta de amenaza, merezco que me lancen kunais! **

**Me siento pésimo, pero ahora tengo más tiempo, tengo una laptop, y más tiempo para estar en ella. Así que podré sacar más episodios.**

**Debo mencionar también el apoyo de mis hermanitas de cariño, que me amenazan a diario para que continúe el fic, me hicieron exprimirme el cerebro pero tengo por lo menos 3 capítulos adelantados y un dolor de cabeza seguro.**

**Agradezco a:**

**Panpancake**

**Luna Pretty Rabbit**

**Kuchiki rukia ichi**

**Lenalee rose**

**-sakuritah-**

**Yumi kazahaya**

**Makaevans**

**Miyoko-chibi**

**Oriana (oreo one-chan)**

**Bethzaida (taba-chan)**

**Todos ustedes me motivan a continuar, con sus comentarios, y otros ( taba-chan cof cof ) me amenazan para que continúe si quiero seguir viviendo, pero fuciona…**

**Así que no me molesta****.**

**Gracias como siempre a mi editora!**

**Con el cariño y respeto de siempre… ****Nooooos leeeemos!**

**Pronto, lo prometo!**


	8. Chapter VII Un un ligero accidente

**Cap****ítulo VII**

**un ligero accidente**

**Maka POV**

Después de nuestra charla que duró bastante, debo agregar, nos fuimos a acostar, teníamos que acondicionar la habitación que mi madre me proporcionó antes de irse a Londres, pero Soul insistió en que prefería hacerlo mañana, así que durmió en el sofá.

Al día siguiente tuve un día glorioso, presumiéndole a casi todos los técnicos que me encontré por toda Shibusen que yo era la técnica de la guadaña Soul Eater, Soul me acompañó en mi recorrido psicópata-maniaco, con una gótica en la sien, de vez en cuando me recordaba que la humildad era la etiqueta de los técnicos, pero, rayos a quién le importaba? Yo soy la técnica de Soul!

Después de las horas de clase nos retiramos al patio más amplio de la escuela, ya que ahora tocaba la clase con -por más extraño que suene...- Soul-sensei... -sí, se oye extraño, pero nos tocará acostumbrarnos, no?-

_Bien! el gran YO ha llegado para iluminar sus patéticas vidas como los pobres mortales que son! kyajajaja! - Adivinan el personaje? muy obvio no? bueno, Black Star cayó de quien sabe dónde... gritando sus tonterías de siempre.

_Eh... Black...? no debes gritar en el colegio- le reprochaba tímidamente su compañera Tsubaki, pero el idiota de Black Star solo bufó, pero al menos cerró su gran boca.

Kid llegó a las tres con ocho segundos...

_Si! llegué a la hora más simétrica posible! -decía contento mientras Liz se daba una palmadita en la frente y Patty tenía una cara muy seria... será esta la Apocalipsis?

_kyajajajajajajaja, Kid es un maniaco de la sime-como se llame jajajajaja - Rompió a risas, bien todo normal.

Chrona no hizo ruido alguno la aparecer en escena, también era normal eso, Ragnarok si estaba ruidoso

_Oye! por qué rayos llegamos de últimos? Eres una buena para nada! Cómo un arma tan fabulosa como yo tiene a una técnica tan incompetente como tú? es asombroso, eres una tarada- hablaba y hablaba, y… Hablaba.

_Mmm... Van a seguir hablando o se van a callar? les aconsejo lo segundo o si no, tendré que patearles el... -

_Soul! -lo detuve antes de que empezara a blasfemar- Chicos, mejor comencemos la clase para que Soul no blasfeme en nombre de Kami-sama nee?

Los demás voltearon a verme y luego miraron la cara de pocos amigos de Soul, Black Star le sacó la lengua cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Soul y luego todos se formaron en una fila.

_Bien, ahora, ya que mejoramos la velocidad, ahora tenemos que mejorar el control ya...-pero Black Star lo interrumpió abruptamente hablando, bueno, gritando.

_Cómo que el control? estas demente? yo soy el ser más fuerte, tengo todo el control del mundo. jajaja

_Ok, ven aquí -dijo Soul tranquilamente- Usa una espada y golpea esa roca de ahí - dijo señalando una roca muy grande, a lo sumo el doble de mi tamaño.

_Já! pan comido! Tsubaki! -La aludida se transformó en el acto en una espada, Black Star corrió hacia la roca y abanicó la espada y unos diez centímetros antes de que la espada chocara contra la roca Soul gritó

_Detente!- Black Star al escuchar eso hizo lo posible para detenerse pero no pudo y pulverizó la roca... pobre roca

_Vez? no tienes control como para controlar tu fuerza, observa. Oye Maka - yo asentí y extendí mi mano para atrapar a Soul- Cuando diga alto te detienes, De acuerdo ?- asentí levemente

Corrí hacia una roca de igual tamaño y abaniqué la guadaña, cuando solo quedaban unos pocos centímetros de separación entre Soul y la roca él hablo tranquilamente

_Alto. -me detuve en el acto sin tocar siquiera la roca, Soul se transformó de vuelta, todos nos miraban fijamente, y Soul le lanzó una mirada prepotente a su terco amigo, él solo volteo los ojos y bufó algo como "presumido".

_jmm fue suerte!- Porfió mientras veía la nada

_Si claro, eso es lo que tú quieres creer...- dijo Soul en tono burlón. Nosotros sólo observábamos la escenita casi común que solía suceder entre ellos.

_Bueno, de cualquier forma hay que iniciar. -Observó a sus "alumnos" detenidamente_ El truco está en concentrarse y mantener las ondas de alma en perfecta sincronía, no es tan complicado como Black Star lo hace parecer – Se oyó un bufido _ Ah! Una cosa mas, Chrona no tiene que hacer este entrenamiento, debido a su arma, no lo necesita, ella tiene el control necesario... Te puedes retirar si lo deseas – Dijo mirando a mi amiga pelirosa.

_E-está bien, gracias, iré a llevar a Ragnarok a comer dulces. -El aludido intervino contento.

_Já! Yo comeré dulces y tú no estrellita-Decía mientras ambos se alejaban, juraría que si tuviera lengua la estaría sacando.

Volviendo al entrenamiento... Todos comenzaron a practicar con rocas o árboles, seria problemático si practicaran con gente no? Soul se encontraba a mi lado mientras ambos mirábamos a los chicos entrenar arduamente, casualmente, el primero que empezó a agarrarle el truco fue Black Star, irónico...

_Bueno...-comentó mi compañero_ Comenzamos?- Quedé desconcertada, comenzar a hacer qué?

Soul POV

_Comenzar qué?- Preguntó mirándome con una cara graciosa

_A entrenar, claro está-Su cara se hizo aun más chistosa _ No entiendes verdad? -negó con la cabeza sin cambiar su expresión.

_Bien, tenemos que entrenar, recuerda que eres mi técnica, y no llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, debes acostumbrarte a "mí" -su expresión cambió completamente

_Oh, claro... empecemos entonces-dijo sonriendo, le devolví la sonrisa y me transformé cayendo en sus manos.

Que sensación tan cálida...

"ciertamente" algo me respondió, me dí un susto ya que nunca me había pasado nada así

Quien eres? -Pregunté rápidamente.

"Me ofende tu pregunta _B__aka_, quién mas va a ser?"

M-maka? - pregunté para asegurarme

"Pues claro"

Como es que escuchas mis pensamientos?-me tenia asombrado ese hecho...

"mmm... no lo sabes? -dijo como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo y no lo era! "Pues bienvenido al mundo de los técnicos y las armas; El alma."

Guao que profundo... y a pesar que pensé eso para mí...

"Si..."

De verdad no puedo pensar nada sin que te enteres?

"Nop, mas vale que cuides tus pensamientos"

Luego de eso comenzamos un entrenamiento, Maka era tremendamente buena en todo lo que yo le decía, tenia potencia, control, poder, y contaba con un alma poderosa, pero no intentaríamos la resonancia de almas, no todavía, es arriesgado para ella aunque no lo sepa...

Luego del entrenamiento volví a mi forma normal, Maka estaba exhausta, eso parecía, y estoy seguro de que así era, pero con lo terca que es ella...

_Bien, espero que hallan programado en su control, pero eso lo comprobaré mañana, descansen, mañana será un día duro ya que...-No terminé la frase cuando mi vista periférica notó algo cayendo, me lancé rápidamente a atrapar a nadie mas ni nadie menos que Maka, tal vez entrenamos demasiado... la atrapé cuando ya estaba bastante abajo, no sabia que hacer, así que hice lo que se me vino a la mente.

_Hey Maka! Estas bien! Maka responde-fue inútil, estaba inconsciente, los demás nos miraban, extrañamente nadie decía nada, pero la chica de pelo negro y el shinigami se acercaron a ayudar.

_Solo esta cansada- dijo con voz amable la chica, creo que se llamaba Tsubaki.

_Llévala a casa, estará bien en un rato, dale algo de agua, y comida si despierta. -Agregó el shinigami, Kid.

_Gracias, muchachos-fue lo único que logré decir, acto seguido de cargarla como si de un bebé se tratase, y comencé el trayecto hacia la casa.

Por primera vez estaba alegre de que su casa quedara cerca, no como la vez anterior ...

Al llegar la acosté en el sillón de pensar, y corrí a la cocina a buscar algo de agua, aunque no tenía ni idea de como iba a dársela, ya que estaba inconciente, nunca le había dado agua a alguien, y mucho menos a un a persona inconsciente

Alcé su cabeza e incliné el vaso levente para ver si se tragaba el agua, ella no reaccionaba, pero tragaba inconcientemente el agua que le daba, luego la me senté en el sofá y recosté su cabeza en mis piernas, me dio curiosidad su cabello y empecé a jugar con una de sus coletas, cuando me aburrí lo que captó mi atención fueron las facciones de su rostro, eras delicadas, así que delicadamente empecé a acariciarlas, me dio algo de sueño, y decidí tomar una siesta pero antes de eso, pase mis brazos alrededor de Maka, por si acaso se caía mientras yo dormía.

Narradora pov

Al cabo de dos horas la joven despertó llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver en brazos de quien estaba, se encontraba recostada en los brazos de Soul, ella se quedó observando su rostro con un notorio sonrojo, pero cuando intentó levantarse este la apretó con mas fuerza contra su pecho.

Maka POV

Por alguna razón no conseguía soltarme de su agarre pero en ese momento recordé algo "tengo mas fuerza de la que necesito" Claro, he ahí la razón, estúpido sonrojo, esto va a ser vergonzoso

_Soul- dije bajito-Hey Soul – el me oyó en el acto y abrió los ojos

_Eh? Que pasa? - Cuando bajó la mirada y me vio podría jurar que se sonrojó un poco, y me soltó, yo me levante, pero , OH sorpresa , el mundo en contra mía! no duré mucho de pie, volví a caerme y Soul me atrapó, esta vez mi sonrojo era peor, y me parece que él lo notó, y aunque no lo hubiera hecho, estoy segura de que mi corazón me delataría en el acto, por que debe estar latiendo a millón...

_Estas bien? -pregunto con una voz increíblemente amable, ni siquiera sabía que él podía hablar así...

_Eso creo- respondí torpemente, me cargó como una bebé, ahora si que mi sonrojo no podía estar peor... Valla, estúpidas hormonas...

_Tienes fiebre?- preguntó idiotamente

_No, -aclaré rápidamente _Claro que no! estoy bien...-Pero fui interrumpida.

_Sólo que no te puedes poner en pie sin caerte, claro, estas perfecta..._ bueno, tal vez no era cierto estaba bien, pero que podía hacer?

_Aquel es tu cuarto verdad? - preguntó señalando mi habitación, asentí, claramente si lo era... sin decir nada mas caminó conmigo cargada hacia mi cuarto, y de una leve patadita abrió mi puerta sin complicaciones, ojala yo pudiera abrirla así de fácil...

Entramos en el cuarto y él me acostó en la cama, fue a mi gaveta

_Que demonios crees que haces!- pregunté enojada, quién no lo haría mientra un chico revisa tus cosas?

_Busco algo de ropa, para que te pongas...-Sin decir más le lanzó una pijama, evidentemente no la atrapé, ni siquiera podía ponerme en pie yo sola...

_Quieres que te ayude?- preguntó con una gotita en la cabeza

_Claro que no! pervertido!- respondí gritando, me hubiera gustado poder lanzarle un libro a la cabezota.

_Y por que no? - pregunto como si fuera la cosa menos evidente del mundo.

_Pues, idiota, por que soy una chica! - creo que iba a sacar fuerza de algún lado solo para golpearlo ￢￢

_A mi me enseñaron que cuando se trata de ayuda no importan esas cosas ¿Sabes? - dijo sentándose al borde de mi cama. Kami-sama dame fuerza, no, espera, dame paciencia, por que si me das fuerza lo estampo contra la pared!

_Quien te enseñó algo como eso?-Pregunté mientras en mi cara se dibujaba un gesto de horror

_Pues la chica que me cambiaba cuando salía de mis entrenamientos y no me podía mover, ella me bañaba y me cambiaba.-dijo con una expresión algo afligida

_Espera! Esto no es lo mismo, espera aléjate Soul no me toques Soul!

Pero no me hizo caso, me quito la chamarra y la arrojó por alguna parte del cuarto. Yo no hacia algo mas que gritar cosas obscenas, todas dirigidas a el.

Cuando empezó a desabrochar el primer botón de mi camisa...

Soul POV

Cuando empecé a desabotonar su camisa empezó a gritar a todo pulmón, y valla que tenia pulmón!

_Aléjate de mi! Pervertido! no me toques! si me tocas te juro que te mato! Soul Eater, te juro que te mato! Y serás tú el que no podrá mover un músculo! -Valla! No es nada Cool que una chica te diga pervertido, pero, ajá, qué mas iba a hacer? Dejarla dormir con esa ropa sucia?, sé que no es lo mismo, pero tenia que hacerlo, gracias a Kami que ella no se pueda mover o tal vez el libro mas grueso que hubiera en la casa estaría ahora mismo clavado en mi cráneo, espero poder correr de ella mañana en la mañana...

_Ya cálmate! Solo te voy a cambiar nada mas! si sigues gritando así los vecinos pensaran que te estoy violando o algo peor! Y si vuelves a gritar te juro que te hago algo malo! - Al decir eso dejó de gritar pero no dejaba de verme con unos ojos que obviamente decían "mañana morirás"

Terminé de desabotonar su camisa blanca y procedí a sentarla para poder quitársela, me pregunto si es posible que un corazón humano explote... por que tal vez el de Maka iba a explotar en ese momento...

Mientras sacaba su brazo izquierdo de la manga de la camisa su voz me hizo detenerme un instante

_Q-que me harías? -preguntó bajito y entrecortado por un quejidito, tal vez le dolía moverse, lo de hacerle algo malo la verdad solo era un amenaza vacía, y no había pensado en nada, pero no se lo iba a decir, por que seguro empezaría a gritar como una loca otra vez...

_mmm...Te torturaré...-fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle mientras procedía a sacar su orto brazo de la camisa,

_Q-Q-Q-qué! Ni se te ocurra Soul suéltame ya, detente! no lo hagas Sooooooul! -tal vez fue mala idea lo de la tortura...

_Shhhh! Calla Maka! - hizo caso omiso de lo que dije y siguió gritando.

Termine de quitarle la camisa quedando con un sostén y la volví a recostar en la cama... lo que vi me hizo detenerme un momento a observarla, tenia en el abdomen un lindo y pálido color de piel… rayos, en que diablos estoy pensando, luego miré su cara, que estaba completamente roja, y mostraba una clara señal de enojo

_Que rayos estas mirando! no que no eras pervertido! que solo me ibas a cambiar! suéltame ya!

_Maka! -ella dejó de gritar_ mírame a los ojos! -dije inclinándome sobre ella _ De verdad crees que te haría algo que tú no quisieras?-me miró un largo rato, bueno, no tan largo.

Suspiró, doy por hecho que se rindió (al fin! gracias Kami-sama!) volteó la cara hacia un lado y negó con la cabeza, sonreí y continúe con lo que iba, pero cuando miré de nuevo su... ejem, pancita por el costado noté un moretón bien feo

_Eh... que es esto?- dije a la vez que bordeé suavemente el moretón, se tensó, estoy seguro

_Ahora eres idiota además de pervertido? Es un moretón genio!- Respondió a las patadas, hoo, me ha abierto los ojos ante la verdad! Ni que fuera tarado! creo que esta enojada...

_Te agradecería que no me compares con Black Star, es obvio, me refería a cosas como, "que te paso?", o también, "te duele?"- Bufó, y se sonrojó tal vez por la torpeza de lo que dijo... me pregunto si está consciente de que se sonroja cada 5 minutos...

_Ah, pues, no me duele, claro que no- Es una mentirosa, eso tiene pinta de doler mucho

_Ah si~?-Le presioné suavemente con el dedo

_itae, Itae ITAE! Ya para! Suéltame! -Gritó progresivamente mas alto… mis oídos ...

_No habías dicho que no te dolía?- me salí con la mía, eso es lo que un chico _cool_ hace siempre (:

_Cállate Baka- No pude aguantar una risa, me levanté de la cama con la intención de buscar la pijama que no atrapó, y quedó en algún sitio, creo, estoy seguro que esta preparando una patada para dañar a mi próxima generación cuando esté desprevenido...

_Deja de hacer eso,-Ella me miró con una cara chistosa _ Sé que estás planeando patear mis genes en cuanto tengas la oportunidad! Pero te lo advierto, si te mueves ahora, mañana no podrás moverte – Su cara me dice que no le importó mucho lo que dije... Bien! plan B

_ Y tendré que cambiarte de nuevo...

_OK no se hable más ! Paz y quietud total, sí que si- me volví a carcajear

Le puse la parte de arriba de la pijama, faltaba la parte baja... OMG

_No podemos dejarlo así? -preguntó muy roja, me quedé pensando

_Pues...- me pareció una buena idea, total ella era chica y muy en el fondo yo debía respetar eso... pero antes de que le diera la afirmativa ella usó un arma secreta.

_Por favor – Tenía los ojos llorosos, me ganó, fue razón suficiente para rendirme.

_De acuerdo, pero quita esa cara de perro triste!- Ella sonrió feliz _Bien...- Me acosté en su cama a su lado

_Que demonios crees que estas haciendo con tu existencia en mi cama? - Se quejó otra vez

_No es obvio? Voy a dormir, recuerda que nunca acondicionamos la habitación, y no sé donde _fuck_ está el colchón, y aunque supiera me da fastidio buscarlo, así que... buenas noches, maaaka-chan-Escuché un suspiro y cerré los ojos dándole la espalda y juraría haber escuchado un "buenas noches _obaka-san_" pero tenia mucho sueño como para querer contestar. Y así no supe mas de mí.

**Bueeeno, que les dije, antes del 5 jeje, estoy trabajando ya en el pr****óximo capi así que no desesperen, auque la que se desespera soy yo ya que no me llegaron casi review **

**Eso significa que no se dieron cuenta de que actualicé el fic, o… que me abandonaron, no los culpo, de todas formas fui yo quien tardó en montar la conti.**

**Bueno, de todas formas gracias a todos los kiero.**

**Espero leer unos rebién mas, el próximo capi será montado cuando reciba 10 review búa jajá, no puede tardarse tanto verdad…? **

**Ya saben, 10, got it memorized? P.D.: I love Kingdom Hearts 1 y 2! **

**Nos leemos! **


End file.
